Apenas Amigos?
by J. Hillstone
Summary: Lily Evans e James Potter são melhores amigos.Mas o que a ruivinha faz quando James arranja uma namorada?
1. Prólogo

**Apenas amigos**

_Por:J.Hillstone_

**N/A:Oiee!Bem, está é minha mais nova fic, minha mascote...Espero que gostem dela, mas antes, gostaria de esclarecer uma coisa:**

**Eu ignorei a parte da penseira de ODF.Na história, Lily e James são melhores amigos, junto com o resto dos Marotos.**

**Sei que muita gente não gosta desse tipo de fics, mas garanto que não vai ser clichê.Vou fazer algumas coisas bem diferentes das fics J/L(T/L).Por exemplo, a Lily não vai ser toda nerdizinha.Sim, ela é inteligente, no máximo CDF, mas não se preocupa só com os estudos.Ela vai estar mais brincalhona, e algumas de suas frases são sarcásticas.E, como sou completamente viciada em S/M, a Lene aparece nessa história, também.Não tem tanto destaque quanto na Totalmente, mas ela vai ter umas crises de ciumes do...Huahuhaua...Não vou falar.Leiam vocês mesmos e comentem.E aí vai o Prólogo.**

**P.S.:Quanto ao nome dos pais de Lily (que vão aparecer brevemente aqui no prólogo), eu fiz em homanegam à nossa querida J.K.Rowling.Os pais dela se chamavam Anne e Pete Rowling.**

**P.S².:Não se esqueçam de clicar naquele botãozinho lindo, lilás, roxo ou o que quer que seja e deixar uma review!**

Prólogo

-Tchau, Lily.Boas férias. – disse James, soltando-se dos braços de Melanie, sua namorada, para dar um abraço de leve e um beijo na bochecha de Lily.

-Tchau, James.Até.– respondeu a garota, sorrindo fracamente enquanto o amigo lhe abraçava.Então virou-se, sem nem mesmo cumprimentar _Mel_, e andou em direção aos pais, que acenavam freneticamente.

Anne e Pete Evans.Os pais perfeitos, na opnião de Lily.Ela abraçou-os, com força.Talvez as férias pudessem lhe ajudar a esquecer de tudo.Talvez elas pudessem lhe curar.Não, ela não estava doente.Bem, talvez estivesse.Doente do coração.

Lily ficou feliz ao chegar em casa e encontrar tudo do jeito que estava quando esteve ali.Foi direto para seu quarto e tomou um banho quente e demorado.Depois, voltou para seu quarto, sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e puxou um pergaminho e uma pena que estavam por perto.Imediatamente, começou a escrever, numa letra caprichosa.

Lene,

Já estou com saudades.Por que você não vem passar as férias aqui comigo?Seria ótimo tê-la aqui.

Não sei se vou agüentar por muito tempo conviver com a Melanie, e não só pelo fato dela ser insuportável, e você sabe bem o porquê.Espero que nestas férias eu ao menos consiga me livrar desse _negócio_.É simplesmente horrível.

Beijos, da sua eterna melhor amiga,

Lil

Embora Lily soubesse que a resposta demoraria alguns dias, queria ela agora.Marlene McKinnon, sua única amiga, com exceção dos Marotos, estava a centenas de quilômetros, por mais que Lily insistisse que a amiga fosse pra sua casa.

Mas Marlene não aceitava.Era teimosa.E também seus pais não deixavam.Tinham medo pela filha.Pelo que lhe podia acontecer.A guerra já havia começado e Voldemort estava cada vez mais poderoso.E os McKinnon, sendo um família bruxa que não apóia Voldemort, poderiam ser atacados a qualquer hora.

Qualquer um poderia, pra falar a verdade.O único lugar seguro era Hogwarts, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.Lá estava Alvo Dumbledore, o único que fazia Voldemort ter medo.

Lily prendeu a carta em Poisson, sua coruja, e observou-a levantar vôo e sair voando pela janela aberta, no céu já escuro, até que Poisson sumiu completamente de vista.

Pouco depois, sua mãe a chamou pra jantar.Lily quase não comeu.Na verdade, nunca comia muito, mas naquele dia, ela realmente quase não comeu.E teria ficado sem comer, se sua mãe não tivesse lhe obrigado a comer, mesmo que pouco.

Dias depois, a resposta de Marlene chegou:

Lily,

Também já estou com saudades.Mas não vou poder ir aí.Sinto muito.

Quanto a Melanie, não se preocupe.Você sabe que logo, logo James vai lhe dar um pé na bunda.Pode apostar.Mas quanto a você, não vejo nada de mais no que vem sentindo.E acho que ele também gosta de você.E como eu sei?Tá na cara.É óbvio.Só você não vê.Mas a Lice concorda comigo.E você sabe que eu geralmente acerto tudo em quisitos amorosos.

Com carinho,

Lene

PS.: Podemos ir ao Beco Diagonal juntas, o que acha?Duas semanas antes do ano letivo começar, pode ser?Até lá a lista de materiais já chegou.


	2. Cartas

**Cartas**

As férias haviam começado há quase duas semanas quando Lily recebeu três cartas, pela mesma coruja, e soube instantaneamente de quem eram.Os Marotos.

Abriu cuidadosamente o primeiro envelope, que soube ser o de James, pois sua letra era inconfundível.

_Lily,_

_O que aconteceu com você?Não nos escreveu esse tempo todo.Ficamos preocupados._

_Como vai indo?Aqui vai tudo bem._

_Você sabe que os meninos vieram aqui pra casa, né?Tem sido divertido.Pena que você não pôde vir._

_Saudades,_

_James._

Lily não sorriu nem demonstrou gostar da carta.Era pequena, em comparação à todas as outras que James lhe mandava nas férias de verão. Por fim, abriu outra carta, a de Sirius:

_Lily,_

_Estamos com saudades.Pena que você não pôde vir._

_Ei!Quando você vai ao Beco Diagonal?Quem sabe podemos ir jutnos.Você sabe, eu, você, o Jamie, o Reminho, o Peterzinho e a Jenkins.A não ser que você queira nos trocar por outros amigos._

_As férias, ao contrário do que o Pontas disse, estão sendo muito chatas.Nada tem a mesma graça sem a nossa ruivinha preferida(na verdade, é a única, mas você entendeu...).Você faz muita falta, pode crer.Quem mais tem ataques de riso do nada?Hein?Quem começa a gritar que nem uma louca, do nada, hein?Hein, Lil?Acho que só você._

_Ah, é.E quem mais deixa a gente copiar os deveres?Você sabe que o Remus não concorda em dar cola.E além do mais, esse ano os professores passaram muitos deveres pras férias.Não é à toa, aliás.Ano que vem vamos fazer os N.I.E.M.s, né?_

_E por falar em sétimo ano...O que você vai fazer depois de Hogwarts?Se você não quiser continuar a morar com seus pais, pode ficar lá em casa.Eu sei que tá meio cedo pra falar nisso, mas é que se eu deixo pra falar depois, eu esquecço._

_Com carinho,_

_Sirius_

Lily, ao acabar de ler a carta de Sirius, caiu na gargalhada.Só ele mesmo, Sirius Black, pra fazê-la rir com tamanha intensidade.Pegou a carta de Remus:

_Lily,_

_Tudo bem com você?Como têm sido suas férias?Espero que boas.Estamos todos com saudades._

_Bom, concordo com o Sissi: podemos ir ao Beco Diagonal juntos, não?E como disse ele também: a não ser que você tenha outros planos._

_As férias estão boas, na medida do possível.Mas seriam mais legais se você estivesse aqui, com a gente.O Sirius tem razão: você faz muita, muita falta, mesmo._

_E quanto à copia, que o Almofadinhas mencionou, eu não deixo **mesmo**.Só você mesma, Lily, que é muito boa e que tem dó deles que deixa.E os exames...Estou nervoso, e sei que você também está, Lil._

_Abraços carinhosos,_

_Remus_

Finalmente, Lily pegou a carta de Peter, já chorando.Chorando de rir.

_Lily,_

_Como vai você?Espero que bem.As férias estão sendo legais.E tem muito chocolate, aqui na casa do James.Acho que você deveria vir também, o James ia ficar muito feliz, afinal ele te_

_Ok, tchau,_

_Peter_

Mas Lily não pôde saber exatamente do que Peter estava falando, já que havia um enorme borrão de tinta, misturado com vários riscos.Franziu o cenho, mas logo depois caiu na gargalhada.Não devia ser nada de mais, afinal, porque se fosse, Peter teria repetido o que havia escrito.

Rapidamente, pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e pôs-se a responder as cartas dos amigos.

_James,_

_Desculpe por não ter escrito.Estive ocupada._

_Que bom que vocês têm se divertido.Tenho certeza que teria sido ótimo se eu tivesse ido, mas tenho outros planos pras férias._

_Lily_

Lily procurou não fazer uma carta muito grande.Não detalhou, como de costume, como haviam sido essas semanas.

_Sirius,_

_Também estou com saudades.As coisas têm sido muito monótonas sem você._

_Ah, eu e Marlene estávamos combinando de irmos juntas ao Beco, mas vocês podem vir com a gente.Tenho certeza que ela não vai se incomodar, nem um pouco._

_Nossa, quantos elogios, hein?Mas, obrigada.Sei que tudo fica chato sem a minha ilustre presença(viu o que a convivência com os marotos faz comigo?Até egocêntrica eu sou, agora!!!).E, obviamente, tive um ataque de risos ao ler sua carta._

_Sobre as colas...Na verdade, não são colas, de verdade.Eu só **ajudo** vocês, o que é bem diferente de passar cola.E acho que vocês deveriam estudar mais esse ano(com exceção do Rem, que já estuda).Eu sei que vocês são muito inteligentes, mas que têm preguiça de usar seus cérebros._

_E quanto à morar com você.Pode ser, mas sem **segundas** ou **terceiras** intenções._

_Beijinhos,_

_Lily._

Tentou escrever de uma forma mais séria, mas mesmo assim, Lily não pôde evitar rir em alguns pontos.

_Remus,_

_Também estou com saudades.E sim, minhas férias estão boas, mas muito monótonas sem vocês._

_Ah, é.O Sissi sempre tá já disse à ele, podemos, sim, ir juntos.Aliás, esqueci de avisar a data ao Sirius.Mas avise à ele e aos outros: pode ser duas semanas antes de as aulas recomeçarem?Dois domingos antes, certo?_

_E eu não dou cola á eles...É só uma ajudinha básica, certo?Mas agora, no sétimo ano, as coisas vão mudar._

_Muitos abraços,_

_Lily_

Apesar de não ter muita intimidade com Remus, talvez pela timidez dos dois, Lily gostava muito do amigo.Ela fora uma das poucas que lhe ajudara, com seu _probleminha peludo._

_Peter,_

_As férias estão boazinhas.Que bom que está se divertindo.Mas, se for só pelo chocolate, fiquei sabendo que aqui em casa também tem muito, e se você quiser pdoe vir me fazer companhia, já que todos resolveram me abandonar.Ok, ok.Eu sei que fui eu que não quis ir pra casa do James, mas eu tive meus motivos._

_Tchauzinho, e escreva contando as novidades (idem para os outros, avise a eles pra mim, por favor)._

_Lily_

E com essas últimas palavras, Lily desceu as escadas de sua casa, para tomar café-da-manhã, mal sabendo que os garotos (James, na verdade, diga-se de passagem) levariam um susto quando vissem suas cartas.

Já era tarde da noite do dia seguinte quando Poisson chegou à casa dos Potter.Procurou pela janela que sabia ser a de James, mas ela estava fechada.Voou, então, à uma janela próxima, que estava aberta.Era o quarto de Sirius.

-Poisson!Trouxe a mensagem de Lily, eh?-Disse Sirius, um belo jovem de cabelos negros que lhe caíam no rosto e olhos cinza, sorrindo amigavelmente, enquanto abria a gaiola de sua própria coruja(que saíra pra caçar).

Poisson entrou, bebou um pouco d'água e por fim deixou Sirius pegar as cartas, saindo voando assim que o garoto conseguiu desfazer o nó de Lily.

Abriu a carta que tinha seu nome, e começou a ler.Riu, gostosamente, com aquela sua risada canina, ao ler os últimos paragráfos.Aquela ruivinha fazia mesmo falta.

Deitou-se, com sono e dormiu rápido, pensando que iria entregar a carta dos outros amanhã pela manhã.

Sirius acordou cedo, mas ficou deitado em sua cama durante algum tempo, tentando se lembrar de seu sonho.Quando ouviu vozes vindas da cozinha, levantou-se e deu de cara com um envelope gordo em cima desua mesa.Mas é claro!As cartas de Lily!Como pude me esquecer?, perguntou-se, descendo as escadas, correndo.

-Jaaaaaaaaaaaames!!Remuuuus!!!Peeeeeeterr!!!A...Lily...responde...as cartas!!!Mandou uma resposta pra cada um de nós.Chegou ontem à noite, mas como vocês estavam dormindo, preferi esperar. – gritou Sirius, adentrandoa cozinha, afobado.

Os outros três, sorrindo, pegaram suas cartas.Praticamente devoravam o papel com os olhos.James teve que reler a mini-carta inúmeras vezes até conseguir se conformar.

-Mas...Mas... – gaguejou.

-James?Posso ir pra casa da Lily?Ela disse que lá tem muuuuito chocolate...- interrompeu Peter, os olhos brilhando de emoção por ter a chance de comer mais chocolate.

-Pontas?Tá tudo bem?- perguntou Remus, ao ver a expressão de James.

-Ah, claro, tá tudo ás mil maravilhas –disse James, sarcástico.-Olha!Olha só!Olha a carta –ou melhor, bilhete- que a Lily me mandou!E a sua, a do Sirius e até a do Peter foram maiores que a minha!

-Mau jeito, Pontas, mau jeito.- disse Sirius, com um sorrisinho inviesado.

-O que eu fiz, hein?O que eu fiz pra ela?

-Bom, sinto muito, Jamiesinho, mas isso você vai ter que descobrir sosinho – concluiu Sirius, servindo-se de torrada com geléia.

Depois de tomarem café da manhã, os quatro garotos responderam as cartas de Lily.James, porém, ainda não havia conseguido entender o por quê de tão pequena carta e pra quê tanta formalidade.Mas mesmo assim, respondeu a carta da amiga.

_Lily,_

_Só por curiosidade, com o que, exatamente você esteve ocupada?Algum garoto?Não que eu tenha algo a ver com isso, mas eu me preocupo com você._

_E quais seriam esses outros planos?Está pensando em nos trocar(Os Marotos) por outros amigos, eh?Nem pense.A vingança dos Marotos é doce (o Ranhoso que o diga)._

_Ah, sobre o Beco Diagonal, pode ser nessa data.Vou levar a Mel.O Sirius me falou que a Lene também vai.Vai ser legal._

_Carinhosamente,_

_James_

_PS.Que história é essa de coisas muito monótonas sem o Sirius?Por acaso voces estão tendo um caso?Sabe, seria no mínimo legal se os meus MELHORES AMIGOS me informaçem que andam se agarrando por aí._

_Lil,_

_Eu sei que você sente saudades de mim.Quem não sente?Idem pra história das coisas monótonas._

_Será ótimo rever a Lenezinha.Eu também não me incomodo, nem um pouquinho, na verdade._

_Eu já devia saber que não se pode elogiar Lily Evans, que o ego dela infla mais do que o do Jamie.É, já era de se esperar que você risse da minha carta.Você ri de tudo.Sem exceção._

_Inteligentes?Obrigado.Mesmo.Não que eu não soubesse disso, afinal, eu sou lindo, gostoso, demais, esperto, inteligente, ou seja O cara.E concordo, você só nos dá uma ajudazinha básica._

_Sirius Black e segundas intenções não cabem na mesma frase.Definitivamente?Quem você pensa que eu sou?Um tarado megalomaníaco?Um depravado?Agora você me ofendeu, Lily.Essa doeu, de verdade.Doeu fundo.Imagine!Eu, Sirius A. Black, tendo segundas intenções?Acho que uma das suas crises de riso afetou seriamente seu cérebro.Mas, falando sério (sei que você vai dizer que eu nunca falo sério), a proposta continua valendo, ok?Seria muito bom ter a ruivinha comigo...Ok, ok, não me mate.Foi só uma brincadeira._

_Beijinhos?Precisava botar o inhos?_

_Com amor,_

_Sirius_

_Lily,_

_Que bom que suas férias estão boas.Mas foi você quem não quis vir pra cá, e a culpa não é nossa dela estar monótona.Tenha certeza que as férias dos marotos nunca são monótonas._

_Pode, lógico.Nos vemos lá, certo?No Florean Fortescue?As dez da manhã?_

_Acho bom que mudem mesmo, monitora (e tenho certeza que vai ser nomeada monitora-chefee) você não poderia fazer isso.Mas sei que é porque você tem uma boa alma._

_Abraços Lupinos,_

_Remus_

_Cara Lily,_

_Jura que tem muito chocolate na sua casa?Bom, se tiver, eu espero que você faça bom proveito, porque o James não quer me deixar ir.Aliás, não, não faça bom proveito: pode acabar estragando seu corpitcho(desculpa, mas é sério, você é muito bonita)._

_Não tem novidade nenhuma, só que o James não gostou da sua carta.Disse que ficou muito pequena._

_Abraços,_

_Peter_

Lily achava-se em seu quarto, escrevendo uma carta pra Marlene.Tinha acabado de receber a resposta dos marotos, mas deixaria pra repondê-las mais tarde.

_Lene,_

_Os meninos (Sirius,Remus,Peter e James) e a Jenkins (leia-se: oxigenada) vão com a gente ao Beco Diagonal, certo?Perdoe-me, mas eu não pude recusar!Só de ler a carta de Sirius, já pude imaginar sua cara de cachorro abandonado.E você sabe como eu acabo cedendo toda vez que ele faz isso._

_Novidades?_

_Bem, parece que o James não gostou da minha última carta que lhe enviei (o Peter disse que ele achou pequena).Olha aí uma cópia:_

_"James,_

_Desculpe por não ter escrevido.Estive ocupada._

_Que bom que vocês têm se divertido.Tenho certeza que teria sido ótimo se eu tivesse ido, mas tenho outros planos pras férias._

_Lily"_

_Não acho que esteja tão ruim assim.Ou está?A primeira dele foi igualmente pequena._

_Estou com saudades!_

_Beijos,_

_Lily_

_PS.Os meninos combinaram de se encontrar com a gente, às dez horas, no Florean Fortescue!_

Lily, que estava exausta, deitou-se, e após o que lhe pareceu um longo tempo, dormiu.Porém, nem dormindo teve paz.Imagens confusas, embora por vezes nítidas, misturavam-se com lembranças da garota.

Na manhã seguinte, Lily acordou animada.Nem se lembrava do sonho.Logo após comer qualquer coisa, pegou as cartas dos garotos para responder-las.

_James,_

_Já que está tão curioso e que seu senso protetor está à florda pele, eu lhe respondo:não, não tem nenhum garoto no meio.Bem, não exatamente.Mas pode ficar sossegado, ele não quer nada comigo e eu também já me conformei (pelo menos eu acho que já)._

_Não, não vou trocar vocês por outros amigos.Os meus outros planos são bem básicos mesmo.Quer um cronograma das minhas atividades?_

_9:25 – Eu acordo._

_9:35 – Eu levanto da cama._

_9:40 – Entro no banheiro pra me arrumar_

_9:50 – Tomo café da manhã._

_10:00 – Troco de roupa (sim, as 9:40 eu faço outras coisas)._

_10:15 – Chego na pracinha perto de casa e começo a ler._

_12:00 – Volto pra casa e almoçõ._

_13:00 – Durmo um pouco._

_14:05 – Começo a fazer parte dos deveres (eu faço aos poucos, pra não acabar logo e ficar sem o que fazer)._

_15:00 – Vou ver televisão.Aquele aparelho trouxa, que você vê as pessoinhas em preto e branco.Vou ver novela, mais precisamente novela melodramatica._

_16:00 – Vejo algum filme._

_17:30 – Ajudo minha mãe a arrumar a casa._

_18:30 – Faço o jantar ( caso você não saiba, eu sei cozinhar muitíssimo bem)._

_19:15 – Ponho a mesa e janto._

_20:00 – Jogo uma partida de pôker com o meu pai (e ganho, sempre)._

_21:00 – Vou para o meu quarto, leio um pouco, ou, no caso de ter recebido alguma carta, a respondo_

_22:15 – Vou dormir_

_Os horários estão sujeitos à modificação._

_Satisfeito?_

_Ok, ok.Já sei que vai ser legal.Afinal, vou rever o Sirius(estou louca pra matar ele...), e o Rem(estou louca pra explicar pra ele que eu não passo cola pra vocês), o Peter(pra brigar por ele não ter vindo comer chocolate e ver novela comigo) e a Lene também(tÔ louca pra contar as fofocas pra ela...e nem tente saber o que é, não vou contar)._

_Tchau,_

_Lily_

_PS.Dá onde você tirou essa história de que eu e o Sirius estamos tendo um caso?Até que não é má idéia.Brincadeirinha.E não, nós não ficamos nos agarrando por aí.É só fantasia de sua mente incrivelmente brilhante._

_Sirius,_

_Concordo com você.É impossível não sentir saudades suas.Você é o único que consegue me fazer ter (mais) ataques de risos que o normal._

_Hã-ham.Que intimidade toda é essa com a Lene?Não tô gostando nadinha disso, Black.Pode ir tirando seus olhos da minha amiga.Ou seriam patas?_

_Em primeiro lugar, meu ego só infla porque ele aprendeu isso com o ego de outra pessoa.Você.Viu o que uma má influência faz?E eu expondo meu pobre e coitado ego a você.Que dona má eu sou.E sim, eu ri demais com a sua poderia resistir?É claro.Eu sou uma pessoa feliz, e pessoas felizes costumam rir._

_E depois eu que sou a egocêntrica!!!Mas eu relevo, afinal, já estou mais do que acostumada._

_Não, imagina.Sirius Black e segundas intenções não cabem na mesma frase.Óbvio que não.Ah, faça-me um favor, Sirius!Na sua mente só tem espaços para segundas intenções, e o Sr. sabe muito bem disso.Mas, sim, eu aceito, por ora, sua proposta.A não ser que eu desencalhe e resolva me casar.Mas eu acho muito difícil eu me casar logo depois que sair de Hogwarts.Talvez um ano depois.Quero dizer, depende.Porque eu não sei se vou encontrar o homem certo no meio desse bando de idiotas (sem querer ofender você, o Rem, o Pet e o James, mas hoje em dia é mesmo muito difícil achar sua alma gêmea.).Sobre a alma gêmea, talvez eu até tenha achado, mas não conseguido roubar seu coração.Viu como estou filosófica esses dias?Ok, **você** pode me chamar de ruivinha.Só você.E ninguém mais._

_Milhõessinhos de beijinhos no seu coraçãozinho!!!Tô brincando._

_Milhões de beijões no seu coraçãozão,_

_Lily_

_PS.Você viu o que o James disse?Sobre nós dois?Diga a ele que se ele quiser se dedicar a literatura e se quiser escrever um livro de ficção, ele tem meu apoio._

_Remus,_

_Sei que as férias dos Marotos não são monótonas.É que esse não é o momento mais propício, sabe?Eu sei que você sabe.Tá tãaao na cara assim?Ah, meu Merlin.Diz que não, por favor.E eu sei também que o Sirius sabe.E sei que você contou pro Peter, isso é tão óbvio quanto as outras coisas que eu sei citadas._

_Claro, vamos (eu e Lene) estar lá._

_Não precisa me lembrar desse fato (quase) pouco relevante.O distintivo já se encarregou disso.E eu sei que tenho uma boa alma, do contrário, já teria estraçalhado aquela víbora filha da...mamãezinha dela, oras!_

_Abraços no Reminho,_

_Da Lily_

_Peter,_

_Quer dizer que o James não quer te deixar vir?Ah, mas ele vai se ver comigo, ah se vai, quando nos encontrarmos.E obrigado pelo bonita.Acho que você é o único que acha isso._

_Bom, agora ele não vai ter do que reclamar da minha carta, ela ficou quilométrica._

_Abraços,_

_Lily._

Agora só restava a Lily esperar.Esperar que Poisson voltasse da casa de Marlene, o que aconteceria dentro de uns dois dias.

Desceu as escadas e tomou seu café da manhã, para depois se arrumar e seguir os horários que tinha enviado a James.

Marlene estava sentada em sua cama, ao lado da janela, quando Poisson chegou, entrando sem fazer cerimônia no quarto onde já tinha estado várias vezes em função das cartas de Lily.

Após ler a carta da amiga, Lene pôs-se a escrever freneticamente.Quando acabou, releu o texto várias vezes, a procura de erros ortográficos (sim, ela era uma amante da escrita correta):

_Lily,_

_Acho que vou ter de te ensinar a lidar com a cara de cachorro abandonado do Sirius.Mas tudo bem, vai ser uma ótima oportunidade pra rir da Jenkins, quando ela sai correndo e gritando ao ver uma loja de roupas em liquidação._

_Não, não tenho nenhuma novidade.E você?_

_Bem, que está pequena, está.Mas foi bem feito.Ele tem que parar de te escrever cartas pequenas.Mas não acha que você está sendo um pouco fria demais com ele?Se for por causa da Jenkins...Você sabe que os garotos todos correm atrás de rabos de saia loiros._

_Também estou com saudades!_

_Beijos molhados e abraços apertados de quebrar as costelas,_

_Lene_

_PS.Ok, mas que tal chegarmos no Beco Diagonal no sábado?Um dia antes deles?Aí poderemos fofocar sem interrupções desnecessárias.Podemos alugar um quarto de duas camas no Caldeirão Furado.Eu levo os doces e você o som trouxa._

Despachou logo Poisson, pois Lily poderia estar precisando dele.E não é que estava?

Assim que Poisson chegou, Lily mandou as cartas aos marotos.Era noite e a garota enfim dormiu uma noite sem sonhos ou pesadelos.Uma noite relativamente calma, se não fosse por Petúnia.E seu ataque de nervos.

* * *

**N/A:Oiiie gente!Aqui estou eu, com o 1º capítulo(aquele foi só o prólogo).Na verdade, juntei o capítulo 1 e o 2, por isso ficou meio grandinho.E espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso, certo?Respondendo as reviews:**

**_Mande Hilton - _Que bom que está gostando.E não, não vou demorar pra atualizar.Bem, aquele foi só o prólogo.E pode deixar que vou colocar mais humor (irônico, no caso da Lily, e do Sirius também...Nesse capítulo já tem um pouco).Já te mandei um e-mail, estou ansiosa pelas suas sugestões.Sei que não é falso.Bjs!**

**_Lulu Star - _Bem, eu não sabia que era Legilimente!Estou curiosa pra ler a sua fic, agora que você falou.E não pense assim, no fandom está cheio de fics em que a Lily e o James são amigos.Bjs!**

**_Thaty - _Gosta de todas?u.u...Isso é meio raro...Eu, por exemplo, sou meio fresca e só leio dos Marotos, no máximo uma H/G.Mais um capítulo postado.Espero que goste!!Bjss!**

**Nunca esperei!3 reviews só pro prólogo??Continuem deixando reviews!Já sabem, é só clicar naquele botãosinho very very cute!!**

**Beijos, J.Hillstone**

**P.S.:Perdoem-me por qualquer erro ortográfico!O site não tava querendo aceitar o arquivo, só agora que eu consegui (depois de tentar inúmeras vezes durante o dia).Não tive tempo de revisar, nem mandar pra July betar...**


	3. Reencontros no Beco

**Reencontros no Beco**

O resto das férias se passou bem rápido.Quando finalmente chegou o sábado do reencontro, Lily acordou bem mais cedo do que o normal.Arrumou-se e foi comer alguma coisa.Mas só à tarde que seus pais a levaram ao Caldeirão Furado, e lhe deram dinheiro trouxa, para que trocasse por galeões.

-Boa tarde, Tom! - Lily cumprimentou o dono do bar – Marlene já está aí?

-Ah, olá, senhortia Evans!Sim, sim, a senhorita McKinnon já alugou um quarto de solteiro com duas camas.É o nº 23.

-Obrigada, Tom.Mas tarde viremos jantar.- disse a ruiva, subindo escadas acima e batendo a porta do quarto indicado pelo barman.Marlene abriu, sorridente, e seu abraço quase quebrou as costelas da amiga.

-Lily!Até que enfim você chegou!Eu já tava morrendo de tédio.- Dramatizou Lene, puxandoa amiga pra dentro do quarto.- O que vamos fazer?E se a gente fosse a Madame Malkins?Aí amanhã os meninos não vão reclamar da demora pra escolher roupas, han?Mas antes temos que ir ao Gringotes e...

-Olá, foram suas férias?As minhas foram muito chatas, obrigada por se importar comigo e perguntar.- interrompeu Lily, rindo.

-Ah, é.Desculpe, Lily.Estou meio afobada.Mas o que acha? – desculpou-se a amiga.

-É, pode ser.Ainda faltam umas duas horas pra hora do jantar.E nós não enrolamos tanto assim, não é mesmo?Se bem que hoje vou demorar um pouco mais, escolhendo uma roupa que combine com o distintivo de monitora-chefe...

-AHA!EU SABIA!EU SABIA!AAAAAAHAA!!- berrou Marlene, e logo depois continuou, cantando e dançando:- Ily!Ily!A monitora-chefe é a Lily!Ily!Ily!A monitora-chefe é a Lily!

-Ok, ok, sua maluca.Vamos logo.-fez-se ouvir Lily, puxando a amioga para fora do quarto.Mas quem disse que Marlene parou?A morena continuou até chegarem no Gringotes.E teria cantado mais, se não fosse pela cara de poucos amigos do duende que lhes atendeu.

Com o dinheiro trocado, as duas seguiram para o Madame Malkins, a loja de vestimentos bruxos.Andaram alguns minutos pelo local abarrotado de gente, e encontraram alguns colegas da escola, mas quando chegaram ao Madame Malkins, viram que a loja estava vazia.Demoraram apenas uma meia hora, e sairam com sacolas enormes de roupas.

Voltaram pro Caldeirão Furado, aonde jantaram.Depois, foram para o quarto, onde, ouvindo música e comendo doces, contaram detalhe por detalhe das férias.A de Lily, muito sem graça, a de Marlene, cômica.

-Não, você ainda não ouviu o melhor.Ok, é engraçado saber do pijama de vaquinha da vizinha, mas nada se compara à carta que eu recebi.A Skeeter me mandou uma carta me contando uma coisa muito, muito interessante.Uma informação valiosa.Nem o FBI sabe disso. - Lene parou de falar abruptamente, dando um quê de mistério à história, e continuando a contar quando Lily lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. –A Jenkins fez botox, plástica, ou sei lá que nome os trouxas lhe dão.Só sei que ela fez uma cirurgia qualquer aí pra esticar a pele!!

Lily ficou sem fala por alguns instantes.Não poderia ser verdade.Ou poderia?É claro que sim, isso explicaria muitas coisas.

-T-tem certeza?Sabe, nós não podemos confiar muito na você pode ter certeza que não é só mais uma invenção dela ?- gaguejou Lily.

-Sabendo, oras.Ela me devia um favor.

-Que tipo de favor, Lene?- censurou Lily, logo caindo na gargalhada.

-Bem, eu que consegui aquelas fotos do Snape beijando a e mandei pra ela.E desde então ela me deve um favor.

-Ah, entendi.Lenee...-Começou Lily, com voz manhosa de quem quer pedir alguma coisa.-Vamos dormir?Eu tô morta de sono, já são quase dez da noite, e amanhã vamos ter que acordar cedo.

-Ok, ok, sua maria mole. –Concordou Marlene, deitando-se em sua cama e vendo a amiga fazer o mesmo.Apagou as luzes com um aceno de varinha e dormiu, nem mesmo desconfiando que Lily custou a dormir, pensando no que teria que enfrentar amanhã.

-Lene...Ô Lene...LENE!!LEEEEEENE!!!MARLEEEEEEEENE!Acorda!-Berrou Lily, sacudindo a amiga – Já são 9:30, se é que você me entende.E em meia hora temos que encontrar os meninos...Se bem que eles com certeza vão se atrasar no mínimo quinze minutos.

-Bom dia pra você também, estressadinha.Já tô me arrumando, ó! – Respondeu Marlene, sarcástica.Mas mesmo assim começou a se arrumar, e em surpreendentes cinco minutos ficou totalmente pronta.

As duas comeram (ou enfiaram goela abaixo, se vocês preferirem) qualquer coisa e foram pra sorveteria Florean Fortescue.Os garotos, como o esperado, ainda não haviam chegado, mas mesmo assim as duas, que estavam com calças jeans e blusas coladas e bonés por causa do sol forte, se serviram, mal ligando para a educação de esperar os outros.Só 10:25 eles chegaram, como se fossem 9:25, e estivessem muito adiantados.

-Ruivinha!! – Gritou Sirius, nem um pouco escandaloso.

-Sissiiiii! – Gritou Lily de volta, igualmente escandalosa.Os dois se abraçaram, longamente, e teriam continuado no abraço por muito tempo, se Remus não tivesse...

-Hã-ham.Sirius, eu sempre soube que você é egoísta, mas até a Lily você não divide, eh?-Ironizou Remus, abraçando fortemente a amiga, que logo depois foi cumprimentar Peter.

-Peeeeeet!Que saudaaadee!- e Lily o abraçou.

-Eii, Lils!E eu?- Perguntou James, com uma carinhas de cachorro abandonado.

-Sinto muito, James, mas só o Sirius sabe fazer cara de cachorro abandonado – Retrucou Lily, abraçando-o fraca e rapidamente.

-Assim você me ofende, sabe?Eu me sinto inferior a ele...

-Ainda bem que você admite.Niguém é melhor que o garanhão aqui – Brincou Sirius.

-Concordo, concordo – disse Lily, abraçando Sirius.

-Hm, hm...Olha, muitos romances começam com um simples abraço, sabe, Lily?Eu não quero te ver barriguda tão cedo, e conhecendo o Black...- Todos riram da piada de Marlene, menos Melanie Jenkins, que até agora não havia falado palavra. – Oi, James, Remus,Peter,Black (_Por que ela ainda me chama de Black?_)...Jenkins...

-McKinnon...Evans...- Falou Melanie, com aquela sua vozinha melosa e irritante, quase como cuspindo as palavras.

-Jenkins...Jenkins...Novidades?Hum, você já ouviu falar de botox?Plástica? – Perguntou Lily, irônica, trocando olhares com Marlene e segurando-se pra não rir.

-Já, Evans.Por que?Quer saber a melhor clínica pra você fazer?Bem que está precisando...

-Se você tem algum lugar pra indicar, é porque provavelmente conhece.Já experimentou, quem sabe?

-Ok, ok garotas, sabemos que vocês são melhores amigas, mas não precisam ficar demonstrando isso em público, ok?- Riu Sirius, com aquela sua risada canina. –Por que não começamos pelo Madame Malkins?

-Nós duas já fomos lá.-Disseram Lily e Marlene em uníssono, e vendo a confusão dos outros, a morena continuou:-Ontem à tarde.Quando chegamos aqui.Na verdade, nós durmimos no Caldeirão Furado.

-E o que vocês ficaram fazendo aqui sem os Marotos?-Perguntou James, como se fosse óbvio que sem eles nada prestava.

-Conversando, James.Agora é proíbido duas amigas conversarem? –Retrucou Lily friamente, o que espantou James, que trocou olhares com um Sirius pensativo.

-Bem, eu e Lily podemos ir à Loja de Animais enquanto vocês compram as vestes.E aí nós nos escontramos em trinta minutos na Floreios e Borrões.Pode ser? – Sugeriu Lene.

-Pode, sim.Mas eu não preciso de vestes novas, então vou com vocês.Tchau, Jamie, Reminho, Peterzinho e Melzinha, fofa!-Disse Sirius, pronunciando a última frase com uma voz extremamente melosa, muito parecida com a de Melanie.

-Eba!Sissi vem com a gente!-Berrou Lily, fazendo muitas pessoas que por ali andavam pararem pra observar a cena.Logo depois, ela abraçou o garoto.James, que ainda não se fora, apenas ficou contemplando a cena, como se aquilo fosse algo indecente.

-Ok, ok, Lily, eu sei que você me ama mas não é pra tanto. –Respondeu Sirius, dando um beijo na bochecha de Lily e passando o braço em volta de seu ombro.James, que estava quase lívido de fúria, não percebeu que Sirius piscou pra Lily e Marlene, e que elas retribuíram.

E eles, Sirius, Lily e Marlene andaram em direção à loja de animais.Só quando não se podia mais ver sinal dos outros, o trio caiu na gargalhada.Marlene, como sempre a mais escandalosa.Lily, a que mais ria.E Sirius, com a sua famosa risada-latido.

-Vocês viram a cara dele?Parecia o expresso de Hogwarts, tava todo vermelhinho, coitado.E quase saía fumaça pelo nariz.Isso sem contar com o apito da panela de pressão!-Falou Lene, em meio a risadas.

-Eu nunca vi o Pontas tão...tão...tão.-Riu-se Sirius, mas logo continuando, num tom sério(se é que isso é possível):-Agora, Lily.Se eu fosse você eu tomaria mais cuidado.Até o Peter já percebeu.

-E o que você sugira que eu faça, Sirius?Que eu ande com vocês normalmente, ignorando o que eu sinto?

-Em parte, sim.Você tem que continaur andando com a gente, como se nada tivesse acontecendo.Só que você vai passar a se produzir: maquiagem, roupas mais decotas...E nem me olhe com essa cara!

-Mas Sirius!Você quer que eu pareça uma...uma...prostituta, é?Como a Melanie?

-Lógico que não, Lil.É só você se produzir mais, que eu te garanto que ele vai te notar mais.Você já é bonita, Lily.Você tem luz própria.Mas como você quer brilhar se não usa lumus?Eu tenho quase certeza de que o James é completamente apaixonado por você; você não tem idéia do quanto ele ficou chateado com a sua mini-carta.

-Ok, mas será que isso vai mesmo funcionar?

-Vai, eu prometo.Mas você precisa colaborar.E a Lene também.E, quando ele precisar de conselhos amorosos, você vai dar a ele.Mas sempre dando pequenas dicas, escondidas nas estrelinhas, de que você gosta dele.

­-Lene, você está de prova: ele me prometeu.E se não der certo, vou fazer picadinho de Sirius Black.Não vai sobrar um mísero fio de cabelo.Ou melhor.Cachorro-quente.

-Certo, Lily.Mas se der certo, eu e a Marlene seremos os padrinhos de seu casamento com o James, ok?E dos filhos também... –Disse Sirius, embora a última parte tenha sido ouvida somente por Marlene, que riu e lançou um olhar cúmplice ao moreno.

Os três entraram na loja de animais, e Sirius e Marlene ainda estavam sorridentes.Mas como não estariam?A visão de Lily e James casados e com filhos era ótima...

-Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-los? – Perguntou a atendente, educadamente.

-Hm, oi.Eu queria dois pacotes de ração especial pra corujas adultas.

-Ah, claro.Vinte e oito sicles de prata e dois nuques de bronze.

-Aqui está.Obrigada. – Agradeceu Lily, feliz por ter conseguido comprar a ração de Poisson.

Lily, Sirius e Marlene andaram vagarosamente até a Floreios e Borrões, e não se surpreenderam nadinha ao ver que James, Remus,Peter e Melanie ainda não haviam chegado.

Depois de quinze minutos de espera, ouviram uma voz muito familiar berrando:

-Heeeeeeeey!Estamos atrasados? – James, como sempre, perdeu o senso de noção.Não havia necessidade de gritar, afinal, os amigos estavam há apenas alguns metros.Mas, fazer o que, ele era James Potter.

-Não, imaginaa!Vocês são quase como um relógio: sempre pontuais! – Ironizaram Lily, Sirius e Marlene (como se fosse combinado), segurando-se pra não rir.

-E vocês são mestres da ironia! – Retrucou Remus, fazendo uma cara falsamente indignada.

-Vão querer alguma coisa? – Perguntou o vendedor, nem um pouco mal-humorado.

_Não, imagine, não vamos querer nada, _pensou James, irritado com sabe-se lá o que.Ou seria uma certa ruivinha e seu melhor amigo?

Cada um pediu o que queria, pois como era o ano dos N.I.E.M.s, nem todas as matérias eram as mesmas.Quero dizer, as de Lily, James, Sirius, Marlene e Remus eram as mesmas: os cinco queriam ser aurors.

Já Peter queria ser jornalista: sendo um rato, ele poderia saber das "novidades" antes de todos.Melanie fazia alguma coisa sem muita importância, talvez algo relacionado à moda.

Comprados os livros, eles foram à Bótica, a loja de artigos para Poções, pois todos, com exeção de Peter e Melanie precisariam renovar seus estoques.

O céu já escurecia quando todos finalmente foram embora para suas casas, com exeção de Sirius, Remus e Peter, que foram para a casa de James.

Mais uma semana e voltariam, efim, para Hogwarts, onde cursariam seu sétimo e último ano.Ah, como iam sentir saudade da escola que freqüentavam desde onze anos!E o que fariam da vida agora?O mundo bruxo estava ameaçado por um bruxo das trevas, denominado Voldemort, e seus fiéis (será?) seguidores, os Comensais da Morte.A única coisa que sabiam é que queriam que aquela guerra terminasse logo, para poderem ter paz, novamente.Ok, ok.Lily queria _outra_ coisa.E quem sabe James também não queria essa _coisa?_

* * *

**N/A: Oieee!Cheguei mais cedo, neah?Eh q eu não aguento ficar com capítulo pronto e sem postar!!!!!hauhaua**

**Respostas das reviews:**

_**Chelle Black - Bem feito MESMO!huahauahu!Q bom q gostouuuuu!E leia sim!Bjokaaaaaaas!**_

_**Thaty - Jah, eu sou meio afobada msm...repara non!Não, a Lily vai tentar d outros modos, o Sirius jah ateh explicou isso...Bjinhos e continue comentandoo**_

**Tahh Black - Preocupa non, fia!Eu tbm odeio a oxigenadaa!Continue comentando, oks?Bjos**


	4. O Hino de Hogwarts

**N/A: Atrasada, eu sei!Mil desculpas!Mas aqui está o capítulo.Acho que vão gostar!**

_

* * *

_

** O Hino de Hogwarts**

A viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts foi bem calma.Lily e Remus patrulharam os corredores durante meia hora, mais ou menos, pois eram Monitores.Marlene dormia, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Sirius, que escrevia algo num pedaço de pergaminho.James jogava xadrez de bruxo com uma Melanie totalmente contrariada, que preferia ler revistas de fofocas.Peter, obviamente, tinha toda sua concentração direcionada aos doces que comprou.

Quando finalmente chegaram em Hogwarts, tiveram que esperar durante muito tempo para a seleção das casas dos novos alunos começar.Por que?Porque Pirraça, o poltergeist, armara uma confusão no Saguão de Entrada, envolvendo os novos alunos, e mobilizando metade dos professores.

Isso sem contar com uma recepção "extremamente carinhosa" dos Marotos para Severus "Ranhoso" Snape, Lucius Malfoy e Rodolphus Lestrange, juntamente com Regulus Black.Sim, era um parente de Sirius.Na verdade, seu irmão, três anos mais novo.

Nada fora do comum, para ser sincera.O jantar, porém, estava diferente.Mais gostoso, na opnião de todos.Principalmente na de Peter, que comeu tudo o que pôde alcançar e um pouco mais.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Lily e Marlene acordaram mais cedo do que o normal, e foram direto para o Salão Principal, tomar o café da manhã.

Mal haviam se servido de suco de abóbora e algumas torradas com geléia quando Sirius chegou correndo.Trazia o mesmo pergaminho, no qual ficara horas escrevendo, no dia anterior.Deu um beijo na bochecha de cada uma delas (Lene corou, e muito), e se sentou ao lado de Lily.Entregou-lhe o pergaminho, e disse:

-Dê uma olhada.

-Bom dia pra você também, cachorrão. – Retrucou Lily, rindo-se.

Lily pensou que fosse uma carta, ou algo assim.Mas não.Era uma música.

Hino de Hogwarts

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

Lily caiu na gargalhada.Só Sirius mesmo para escrever uma coisa dessas.

-E aí?O que achou?Ham? – Perguntou Sirius, curioso para saber a opnião da amiga.

-Ótimo, Sirius.Mas o que você pretende fazer com isso?

-Mostrá-lo a Dumbledore, oras!

-Mostrar ao Dum...quê? – Lily parecia confusa, afinal, não havia sentido no que o moreno dissera.Afinal, a garota pensava que Sirius apenas havia composto a música por diversão.

-Isso mesmo, ruivinha.Quem sabe ele gosta da minha brilhante composição.Porque, afinal, eu tenho uma mente brilhante, não é mesmo?Porque eu sou brilhante.

-Ok, ok, Black, já sabemos que seu egocentrismo é enorme, você não precisa nos lembrar disso. – Ironizou Marlene, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. – Se bem que a música até que ficou legalzinha.

Sirius não respondeu nada.Estava mais ocupado olha – com visível desgosto – para as portas do salão, pelas quais entravam os outros três marotos e a loirinha.

-Bom dia – Disseram James e Remus em uníssono.

-Oi – Responderam Lily e Marlene.

-Liiily!Você sabe qual a senha da sala do... – Começou Sirius, mas foi interrompido pela ruiva.

-Sei, sei.Mas pode deixar, vou junto com você, preciso mesmo conversar algumas coisinhas com o diretor. – Falou Lily, meio impaciente, talvez pela presença de quem mais odiava. – Tchau.

-Vai aonde, Lil? – Indagou Marlene.

-_Vamos_ para a aula. – Agora, Lily parecia, decididamente, irritada.Mas continuou, ao ver a feição confusa da amiga. – Nós duas.

E praticamente arrastou Marlene consigo para a aula de Tranfisguração.

A aula de Transfiguração foi complicada, apesar de ser apenas o primeiro dia de aula.Bom, na verdade, já era meio que esperado, já que este seria o ano dos N.I.E.M.s, os Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia, que decidiriam o rumo de suas vidas.Ok, ok, não é pra tanto.Mas eles eram realmente importantes, principalmente para Lily.

-Este ano faremos uma revisão, completa, de tudo que já estudaram, desde o primeiro ano. – Disse, severamente, a prof.ª Minerva McGonagall. – E agora, quem saberia me dizer a quantidade de formulários necessários para uma pessoa que quer se tornar um animago legal preencher?Sim, senhorita Evans?

-Sete, professora.Incluindo a responsabilização legal do Ministério da Magia.

-Correto.Dez pontos para a Grifinória.

Em suma, a aula foi quase toda dedicada a revisão oral de McGonagall, na qual Lily garantiu, em uma hora, sessenta pontos para a Grifinória.

* * *

Lily e Sirius decidiram, então, visitar Dumbledore na hora do almoço, e assim fizeram.

-_Bouillabaisse _– disse Hermione para a gárgula de pedra que levava ao escritório de Dumbledore.

-Boila...o quê? – Perguntou Sirius, seguindo Lily, que subia as escadas.

-Bouillabaisse é uma espécie de sopa de peixes brancos e outras coisas mais.É francesa.

Mas antes que Sirius pudesse responder, a escada parou de rodar, e os dois viram uma porta, na qual bateram.

-Pode entrar – disse uma voz calma e profunda.A dupla obedeceu, e entrou na sala.

A sala era repleta de livros e estantes.Estava repleta de mesinhas de uma perna só, nas quais objetos esquisitos mexiam-se e faziam barulhinhos quase imperceptíveis.

-Ah!Srta. Evans!Sr. Black.Sentem-se, sentem-se – novamente, a voz de Dumbledore fez-se ouvir.Dumbledore, que já não era tão novo, mais possuía grande inteligência, estava sentado numa escrivaninha, a longa barba misturada com o igualmente logo cabelo, e os postos de lado, de modo que não atrapalhasse-o.

-Obrigada, professor – agradeceu Lily pelos dois.

-Posso lhes ajudar?

-Bem, na verdade, professor, eu gostaria de te mostrar uma coisa... – Disse Sirius, entregando ao diretor o pergaminhos com a música.

Dumbledore leu atentamente o conteúdo do – já muita amassado – pergaminho.Tinha um olhar divertido.E riu ao acabar de ler e fitar atentamente Sirius, que estava ansioso.

-Muito bom, sr. Black.E o que o senhor sugere? – Provavelmente, Dumbledore já sabia das idéias de Sirius, mas queria vê-lo falar.

-Bem...Poderia ser o Hino Oficial de Hogwarts...

-É uma ótima idéia.Farei o comunicado oficial hoje à noite, durante o jantar.Mas...o sr. já tem algum ritmo em mente, sr. Black?

E Sirius cantou.Era bonita, sua voz.Grave, mas bonita.Dumbledore, acompanhado de uma Lily risonha, aplaudiu Sirius.

-Com licença, professor Dumbledore, mas creio que estamos com um problema na organização da... – Lily ia dizer algo, mas, repentinamente, parou, olhou para Sirius.

-Ah, certo, desculpe.Assuntos da monitoria, né, Lils?Adeus, professor, e obrigado – disse Sirius, saindo da sala.

-Como eu ia dizendo...há um pequeno problema na organização da festa de formatura, professor. – Continuou Lily.

-E qual seria, srta. Evans?

-A banda, professor.Eu, Remus e Amos Diggory tínhamos pensado n'As Esquisitonas, mas lemos no Profeta Diário que houve uma briga de grandes proporções entre os integrantes, e que ela acabou e provavelmente não vá voltar – Lily falou tudo tão depressa que precisou tomar fôlego ao acabar.

-Ah...Não se preocupe com isso, srta. Evans, ainda falta muito tempo para a festa, e já tenho outra banda em mente.

-Mas...

-Pode deixar comigo, Lily.Acho que você deve ir agora, logo o sinal irá tocar.

-Certo, professor.E obrigada. – Lily estava prestes a sair, quando Dumbledore chamou-a novamente.

O diretor levantou-se, procurou por alguma coisa num ármario.Finalmente achou o que procurava: um grande folheto, que entregou a Lily, e pediu que a garota, no papel de monitora, colasse-o no quadro de avisos da Grifinória.

* * *

Logo depois do jantar, Lily e Marlene foram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde Lily pôde pregar o aviso, que avisava o dia da próxima visita a Hogsmead: o Dia das Bruxas.

Feito isso, Lily pegou seu material e pôs-se a fazer os deveres de casa, junto com Lene.Demoraram muito; já era quase meia-noite quando, por fim, acabaram, e foram deitar-se, ambas exaustas.

* * *

**N/A: Oi gente!Eu sei, estou atrasada!Milhões de desculpas!Tive muitos problemas esses dias.E ainda por cima quarta-feira passada eu saí de casa, para passar uns dias fora, sem computador, até domingo de tarde.Por que não postei então domingo ou segunda (ontem)?Porque estava sem o disquete em que está salva a fic.Me perdoem, por favor!E não se preocupem, o próximo capítulo vem, sem falta, sábado.Quanto à Totalmente (se alguém aqui lê ela), vou atualizar amanhã, certo?E sábado novamente.Peço desculpas, novamente.Agora, as respostas das 6 (!!!) lindas reviews:**

**_Srta. Malfoy - Jura?Que bom que está gostando!Continue deixando reviews!Beijos!_**

**_Thaty - hauhauahua!A partir do próximo capítulo o James via passar a sofrer de verdade...eu QUASE chego a ter pena...Bjs_**

**_Tahh Black - Curtiu?Trè?Nossa...MUITO OBRIGADA!!Bjokas!_**

**_Chelle Black - Tudoso?Gostei da palavra!!Bem, na verdade, nesse capítulo ainda não teve, só no próximo, no qual vai ser o passeio a Hogsmead.Amandoo?O.O.E me desculpe por não ter postado tão rápido!Bjs_**

**_Zia Black - Obrigada!!E eu concordo com você: morte à oxigenadaa!_**

**_Srta. Nunuh - James ciumento é tão fofin, neh?Apoiado, apoiado.Aquela Melanie non presta pra NADA.Obrigada!!Bjos_**

**Continue _reviwezando,_ certo?Prometo que o próximo capítulo vem sábado!E, novamente, peço desculpas!**

**Trecho do próximo capítulo:**

_ "__-Eii!Dessa vez não fizemos nada, não é mesmo, Remus? – Exclamou um James totalmente indignado, ao perceber que toda a classe olhava para ele e seus amigos, meio que perguntando o que haviam feito dessa vez. _

_ Eles foram até a gárgula; Sirius disse a senha e eles entraram. _

_ -Obrigado por terem vindo.Gostaria de lher falar uma coisa muito importante, e também lhes pedir um grande favor... – e Dumbledore contou sua idéia aos Marotos, que sorriram ao saber o que lhes reservava."_

Beijos e até sábado!!


	5. Conselhos

Conselhos

-Com licença, professor Slughorn – disse um garotinho do terceiro ano. – O professor Dumbledore está chamando Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew.Disse também que era urgente.

-Eii!_Dessa vez_ não fizemos nada, não é mesmo, Remus? – Exclamou um James totalmente indignado, ao perceber que toda a classe olhava para ele e seus amigos, meio que perguntando o que haviam feito dessa vez.

Eles foram até a gárgula; Sirius disse a senha e eles entraram.

-Obrigado por terem vindo.Gostaria de lher falar uma coisa muito importante, e também lhes pedir um grande favor... – e Dumbledore contou sua idéia aos Marotos, que sorriram ao saber o que lhes reservava.

-E então, o que Dumbledore queria com vocês? – Perguntaram Lily e Marlene, juntas, na noite daquela terça-feira, quando os Marotos entraram no Salão Comunal.

-Confidencial.

-Oh, obrigada.Assim eu não me sinto nem um pouco excluída e...

-JAMIIIIIE! – Mel gritava, enquanto vinha correndo e abraçava James por trás.

-Mel…oi – respondeu o garoto, sem graça, pois todos os presentes na sala olharam para ele e davam risadinhas abafadas.

-Vocês vão a Hogsmead? – Perguntou Remus, a ninguém em particular.

-Eu e o Jamie vamos ao Madame Pudifoot! – Disse Melanie.

-E você, Lil?Vai com alguém?- Perguntou Peter.

-Nã…

-Vai!Vai!Vai comigo, Wormtail – Sirius intrometeu-se na conversa, e Lily fuzilou-o com o olhar. Não haviam combinado nada.

-Vou? - Perguntou a ruiva, totalmente confusa.

-Vai, Lily. _Lembra que nós combinamos?_ – Sirius agora lançava um olhar cúmplice à amiga, que por fim entendeu.

-Ah, é, vamos sim. Agora, se vocês me derem licença, eu vou dormir - disse Lily rispidamente.

-Vou com você. Boa noite, garotos, Jenkins.

Setembro passou com incrível velocidade, talvez por que fosse o primeiro mês de aula, mas outubro custou a passar. Para Lily, cada dia parecia ter quarenta e oito horas. Exagero? Não. Pareciam dias de quareita e oito horas aturando Melanie.

Por falar em Melanie…A loira estava muito, hm, digamos, empolgada com o namoro com James. Só faltava marcar a data do casamento.

E James cada vez mais fugia da namorada. Inventava compromissos, detenções, tudo para não ter que aguentar os longos discursos da garota sobre como seus signos se combinavam.

Sirius parecia achar graça da situação. Remus preferia ficar de fora de tudo isso. Marlene sofria junto com a amiga, Lily. E Peter simplesmente não achava nada, só que a comida da escola continuava boa.

Lily seguiu os conselhos de Sirius, mas não parecia haver resultado algum. Certo, havia um resultado, mas não era bem o que Lily queria: passou a receber chuvas de convites para sair; os meninos a olhavam mais. Menos James, que parecia indiferente.

Ok, nem tão indiferente, pois nos primeiros dias da mudança, perguntou para a ruiva o que havia acontecido, e recebeu meramente um "advinha" como resposta.

No Dia das Bruxas, Lily acordou incrivelmente cedo. Sabe-se lá o por quê, estava nervosa. Ficou durante muito tempo deitada na cama, apeans pensando, até que Marlene acordou.

Vestiu-se com capricho, como havia combinado com Sirius. Um vestido de alcinha verde claro, uma bela sandália rasteira e um rabo de cavalo. Porém, algumas mechas de seu cabelo estavam soltas._Vouilá._

-_Fiu-fiu -_ assobiou Sirius, ao ver Lily descer as escadas, acompanhada de Marlene.

Lily não teve muita certeza de que aquilo fora pra ela; sempre desconfiara de uma quedinha (leia-se cascata) de Sirius por Lene.

-'Dia – cumprimentou, sorrindo.

-Bom dia, flores do dia! – Disse Sirius, galanteador. Lily sorriu mais ainda; Marlene revirou os olhos.

-Olá, Black – respondeu a morena rispidamente.

-Já acorda de mau humor, eh, Lene?

-Pra você é McKinnon, Black.

-Hum, gostei. Marlene McKinnon Black. Embora eu ache que seja muito cedo para nos casarmos, não é mesmo? Sequer nos beijamos...A não ser que você queira fazer isso agora.

Marlene corou. Na verdade, atingiu todos os tons de vermelho imagináveis. No entanto, recuperou-se rapidamente, e estava pronta para responder quando Lily a puxou em direção ao buraco do retrato, e um Sirius (que estampava um sorriso maroto no rosto) seguiu as garotas.

Tomaram o café da manhã com calma. Só quando já estavam quase acabando que James, Melanie, Remus e Peter chegaram.

-Bom dia! – Cumprimentou Remus, sempre educado. – Lily, você vai à Hogsmead com o Sirius, não é mesmo?

-Olá, Rem. Vou sim. E você? Vai com quem? – Respondeu Lily, educadamente.

-Bem, na verdade, eu estava pensando em chamar a Marlene... Você quer? – Completou, dirigindo-se à morena.

Sirius fez uma cara de quem não estava nem um pouco satisfeito.

-Hm, claro, Remus – respondeu Lene, sorrindo gentilmente para o amigo.

James, até então, não havia falado nada. Estava emburrado, como uma criancinha que deixou seu pirulito cair no chão. Por fim decidiu perguntar algo para Peter.

-E você, Pet? Vai com alguém? – resmungou, contrariado.

-Não.

Após todos acabarem de comer, foram para o Saguão de Entrada, onde Filch revistava todos os alunos. Lily, Sirius, Marlene e Remus entraram numa carruagem, enquanto James, Melanie e Peter em outra.

Em Hogsmead, Lily e Sirius, juntamente com Marlene e Remus, foram para o Três Vassouras. Peter foi direto para o Dedosdemel. James e a namorada foram ao Madame Pudifoot, um lugar extremamente meloso, todo decorado com babadinhos.

- Quatro cervejas amantegadas, por favor – pediu Sirius ao dono do bar. Foi direto para uma mesinha na qual estavam os amigos.

Pouco depois, Rosmerta, a filha do dono do bar, trouxe as cervejas. Os garotos agradeceram.

-Ok, Sirius. Chegou a hora da sua sentença – sentenciou Lily, sombriamente.

-Eu? Mas o que eu fiz? E não me olhe com essa cara! – Respondeu o moreno, passando as mãos no cabelo e despenteando-o, assim como James.

-Você disse que daria certo o plano. E não deu. Nem adianta reclamar; Lene está de prova, você prometeu que daria certo – Certamente, Lily estava certa. Sirius havia prometido que o plano daria certo.

-Hm... será que daria para alguém me explicar que plano é esse. Ou, caso vocês não tenham percebi, eu não tenho uma bola de cristal como a prof.ª Cataneo – disse Remus, encarando cada um dos amigos.

-Ok, foi o seguinte: Sirius disse à Lily que se ela se produzisse mais, sabe, se arrumasse melhor, o James ia se apaixonar por ela... – começou Marlene.

-Não, James não se apaixonaria por ela. Ele já está apaixonado por ela. Só falta ele _perceber_ isso. E admitir – interrompeu Sirius, como se concluísse a questão.

-E como você pretende fazer isso, gênio? – Lily estava começando a se irritar. Tomou um gole de sua bebida, respirou fundo, e voltou a falar, dessa vez com a voz mais calma: - O que você quer que eu faça?

-Lil, eu sugiro que você... – Remus ia falar algo importante, mas parou abruptamente ao ver alguma coisa atrás de Lily. – James! Que surpresa você por aqui!

Lily, Marlene e Sirius viraram-se depressa. James estava ali, parado, como se esperando algo. Há quanto tempo ele deveria estar ali? Quanto da conversa deveria ter ouvido?

-O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou Lily, rispidamente. Porém, percebendo seu erro, continuou com a voz mais doce: - Por que não se senta conosco?

-Hm... oi. Na verdade, eu estava passeando com a Mel, mas ela ficou vendo umas vitrines...

-Ah... que vitrines? – Perguntou Marlene, com fingido interesse.

-Trapobelo Moda Mágica, eu acho. Ela estava vendo a nova coleção da estação e...

-Oh, poupe-nos disso! – Disse Sirius. – Remus... Lembra que nós tínhamos ficado de nos encontrar com o Peter lá na Zonko's. E como a Lenezinha querida está te acompanhando nesta bela manhã neste passeio por Hogsmead, ela virá conosco. Lilyzinha, fique aí com o James para ele não se sentir abandonado, não é mesmo, Jamie? – Piscou inocentemente, e junto com Remus e Lene, saiu do bar.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante vários minutos, até que Lily percebeu que James não estava bem. Tinha profundas olheiras, e seu olhar era triste.

-James?

-Anh...sim?

-Está tudo bem com você? Oh, que pergunta tola a minha. É óbvio que não está nada bem. O que houve? Você sabe que pode contar comigo para tudo, não é mesmo? – Lily parecia realmente preocupada.

Mas ficou totalmente confusa quando James chegou mais perto e a abraçou. Abraçou muito forte.

-Lily...

-Quê?

-Me abraça...

-Mas...

-Só me abraça...

Os dois ficaram abraçados durante muito tempo, até que James afastou-se, e começou a falar.

-Não aguento mais. Está insuportável. Pensei que fosse me fazer bem. Ao menos me faria esquecer... – disse, num sussurro.

-O quê, James? O que você não aguenta mais?

-A Melanie... Ela não me deixa respirar. Tudo o que fazemos tem que ser junto. E ela é fútil; só pensa em roupas, acessórios, maquiagens. O que eu faço, Lils?

-Não sei, James...não sei...

-Não me venha com essa! Você sempre tem conselhos para tudo e para todos!

-Não...sequer consigo ajudar a mim mesma, James. Mas tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

James não respondeu. Bem, na verdade, respondeu, mas não com palavras. Aproximou-se mais e mais de Lily, que não pôde resistir. Os dois se beijaram. Mas o beijo foi interrompido por Lily, que disse algo como:

-Não podemos...por favor, James...não confunda...as coisas...

Mas seus pedidos foram em vão. Ele beijou-a novamente.

Lily, novamentem interrompeu o beijo. E saiu correndo Hogsmead afora, chorando. Chorando muito.

James apenas ficou sentado, olhando fixamente para a porta pela qual a ruiva acabara de passar. Saiu do transe, colocou as mãos no rosto, e xingou-se. Levantou-se, pagou o bar com uma moeda de um galeão, e saiu do bar, calmamente, porém ainda confuso.

* * *

N/A: Oiii! Gente, dessa vez o atraso não foi minha culpa!!O ff decidiu ter um piripaque e não me deixar postar a fic! E agradeço pelo toque que a Tahh me deuu!!Obrigada, querida!!!Olha, as respostas das reviews vão estar nas suas caixas de entrada, com exceção da Chelle Black, que não estava logada:

_Chelle Black - Acertou em cehio!!Que bom que está gostando!!Beijos_

Beijos e até sábado!!

PS: Escrevi uma one-shot J/L que vou postar ainda hoje! Dêem uma olhada e espero que gostem!

PS²: Na songfic Please Please eu disse que tentaria fazer uma continuação S/M. Sim, eu fiz um song S/M, mas não é continuação, porque é como se acontecesse antes. Tipo, a S/M acontece no Natal, e a J/L tipo em maio. Mas eu só posto no Natal, como um presente bem cute!

PS³: Muito em breve vou postar uma fic H/G, minha primeira!!


	6. Amigas são para essas coisas

**Apenas Amigos**

**Capítulo 5 – Amigas são pra essas coisas**

Lily não podia acreditar naquilo. Não podia acreditar que ele tivesse feito aquilo. Assim, do nada, sem mais nem menos. Ainda mais naquelas condições; como James pudera esquecer-se de Melanie, sua _namorada._ Simplesmente não podia – e nem devia – ter beijado Lily.

A ruiva não teve opção se não soltar-se dos braços do maroto e sair correndo e chorando. Empurrou várias pessoas que estavam em seu caminho pela rua principal do povoado, e até viu de relance os amigos, Sirius, Remus e Lene, saindo da Zonko's com várias sacolas. Mas nem ao menos se importou quando Marlene a viu e gritou "Ei, Lily!".

A única coisa em que pensava era em correr, o mais rápido possível. Para longe de Hogsmead. De volta para o castelo. E para o sempre convidativo Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Murmurou a senha para a Mulher Gorda, que nem ao menos olhou-a, tão entretida estava em conversar com sua amiga Violeta. Lily encontrou a Sala praticamente vazia e correu direto para o também vazio dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.

Jogou-se em sua cama e chorou mais do que nunca. Mais até do que quando James e Mel começaram a namorar. Chorou até que todos começassem a chegar do passeio, e quando Marlene entrou no quarto, fingiu estar dormindo. Não que conseguisse enganar a melhor amiga, longe disso, pois era impossível. Mas não queria conversar com ninguém.

Na manhã seguinte, o domingo, acordou muito cedo. Rabiscou um bilhete para Marlene e desceu as escadas do dormitório. O Salão Comunal estava vazio. Saiu pelo buraco do retrato e andou durante alguns minutos até o Salão Principal, praticamente vazio.

Quando as pessoas começaram a chegar para tomar o café-da-manhã, Lily saiu. Primeiro pensou em ir a biblioteca, mas acabou lembrando-se de que era um lugar muito óbvio para ela estar. Pensou em sentar-se à beira do lago, mas também seria muito óbvio, ao menos para Marlene. Decidiu ir à casa do guarda-caças, Hagrid. Afinal, fazia muito tempo que não o visitava.

-Lily! Que bom vê-la por aqui! Já estava pensando que tinha se esquecido de minha, han? Entre, entre... – cumprimentou o meio-gigante.

-Olá, Hagrid.

Hagrid ofereceu chá e bolinhos (duros) para Lily, que já estava acostumada com os _incríveis dotes culinários_ do amigo. Certo, o chá estava gostoso, mas, oh, aqueles bolinhos eram tão... duros... mas Lily comeu por educação.

Quando já passava da hora do almoço, decidiu voltar para o castelo. Agradeceu à Hagrid e entrou no castelo, seguindo a multidão que saía do Salão Principal.

Já estava quase chegando no quadro da Mulher Gorda quando ouviu uma voz gritar seu nome.

-Lily!!

Lily virou-se e viu Marlene, que corria para alcançá-la, sem fôlego.

-Até que enfim! Onde é que você se meteu? Eu te procurei por toda parte e... – perguntou a morena.

-Eu não queria conversar com ninguém, só isso – respondeu a ruiva.

-E ainda não quer, não é mesmo? Ok, então vou ter que _destrair_ os marotos, porque eles estão lá dentro – disse Lene, apontando a cabeça para o quadro.

Marlene falou para Lily entrar alguns minutos depois dela, pois tinha um plano. Falou a senha para a Mulher Gorda e entrou. Lá dentro, encontrou os marotos sentados à um canto. Tirou a varinha do bolso e falou:

-E aí? Quem quer ver eu fazer malabarismo? – e conjurou três laranjas com a varinha.

Os garotos ficaram perplexos com a habilidade de Marlene e Lily aproveitou a oportunidade para subir. Quando já estava no fim da escada, ouviu James falar:

-Ok, ótimo, você é realmente talentosa e tal, mas vai dizer ou não se encontrou a Lily?

-A Lily, meus caros, está no dormitório. Aliás, vou lá falar com ela, ainda não aacbei minha redação de Poções, e ela já. Com licença, garotos – respondeu Lene, contendo-se para não rir da cara de James e dando uma piscadela inconfundivelmente marota.

Marlene subiu as escadas correndo e entrou no dormitório feminino, encontrando os cortinados da cama de Lily fechados.

-Ei, ruivinha, vai ou não me contar o que aconteceu? – perguntou a morena.

-Só que pode me chamar de ruivinha é o Sirius... – disse Lily com uma voz emburrada, típica de criancinhas, provavelmente fazendo beiço, mas Lene não podia saber, porque Lily ainda não tinha aberto as cortinas de sua cama de dossel.

-Certo. Entendi. Mas agora você vai abrir a _cortininha_ da sua _caminha_ pra _titia _Marlene ter uma _conversinha_ com você, certo? Isso, muito bem! Parabéns! Você conseguiu abriu a _cortininha _e agora nós duas vamos conversar como duas _pessoinhas_ civilizadas e não sair correndo pelo _castelozinho,_ fugindo dos _probleminhas._ Agora, desembucha. Fala logo que eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Que quê aconteceu ontem em Hogsmead entre você o James?

-E quem disse que aconteceu algo entre mim e James? – perguntou Lily.

-Oh, _Evans_, poupe-me. Todo mundo percebeu. Menos a tapada daquela loira...

Lily contou à amiga tudo que aconteceu. Quando acabou, pensou que você receber total apoio da amiga, mas esta nem se pronunciou.

-Lene? Uh, Lene? Terra chamando Marlene!!

-Pera. Deixa eu absorver a informação. Espera eu sair do meu estado de _pasmação._ Isso, eh, inspira pelo nariz, expira pela boca. Inspira azul, expira vermelho. Inspira oxigênio, expira gás carbônico. Inspira...

-Certo, já deu pra entender que você está pasma com isso, mas você não vai me consolar? Falar palavras que amigas falam umas pras outras e tal? Falar "Oh, Lily, lamento tanto por você" ou então "Ele foi um completo idiota" ou então "Ele não devia ter feito isso com você, não mesmo" ou então "Eu vou quebrar a cara daquele filho da mãe!" ou então "Aquele Potter vai perder o direito dele de ter filhos!"... Mas a única coisa que você fala é em inspirar e expirar. Se preocupa mais com o gás carbônico que está liberando e assim contribuindo para o efeito-estufa do que com sua amiga.

-Oh, certo, me desculpe. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu não teria dito nenhuma dessas coisas que você disse que eu poderia dizer. Porque o James está totalmente certo.

-O QUÊ?

-Um conselho: some 2+2 que você vai descobrir do que eu estou falando.

-Oh, obrigada. Realmente, muito obrigada – respondeu Lily, sarcástica.

-Ah, nada, Lils. Afinal, amigas são para essas coisas– disse Marlene, saindo do dormitório e deixando Lily sozinha com seus pensamentos.

* * *

No domingo à noite, Lily já tinha um plano. Voltou do jantar sozinha, pois ainda não voltara a falar com Marlene. Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal, sentou-se perto da amiga e dos marotos, conversando com eles,e fingindo não notar os olhares de James em sua direção.

Quando já era quase meia-noite, resolveu ir dormir. Ouviu passos seguindo-a e não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao constatar que era Marlene.

-O que é que deu em você? – a morena perguntou.

-Nada – respondeu Lily, vestindo sua camisola.

-Ah, claro nada. Por acaso eu tenho cara de idiota? – perguntou Marlene, que ficou ainda mais irritada ao ver o sorrisinho na cara de Lily – Não, não tenho. Por que você ainda não falou com o James? E por que agiu normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e como se você não tivesse fugido hoje mais cedo, nem ontem à tarde?

-Eu decidi agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. É simples: eu não toco no assunto, ele também não; eu volto a estudar pros N.I.E.M.s, ele volta a se agarrar coma Jerkins; nós voltamos a ser amigos.

-E quando você tomou essa decisão? – indagou Marlene, levantando uma sombrancelha.

-Hoje. A tarde. Fiz até uma lista de coisas que eu deveria fazer para agir normalmente. E nem vem que não tem, que eu não vou te mostrar. Agora, com licença, que eu vou dormir. Boa noite – disse a ruiva, entrando debaixo das cobertas, fechando o cortinado de sua cama, e deixando uma Marlene com cara de tacho, em pé perto da porta.

* * *

**N/A: Oiiie!! Não, não é uma miragem nem nada do gênero! Eu resolvi dar as caras por aqui... Mil desculpas pela demora... Mas sabe quando sua vida vira de cabeça pra baixo, e você não pode fazer nada, apenas esperar a maré baixar? Bom, sei lá, parece meio viajado e talz, mas quem me conhece/convive comigo sabe do que eu tô falando. Respondendo as lindíssimas reviews:**

**_Srta. Nunuh: Lindinho, neah? Que bom que gostou!! E aí, aprovada minha short hiper-melosa? Calma, a S/M vem dia 25!Bjs_**

**_Srta. Malfoy: Valeu, linda!Bjos_**

**_Cissy Belly Black: Desculpe por naõ ter atualizado tão rapido assim! Pois é, Lily é MUI estranha... mas ela é meio (leia-se MUITO) orgulhosa sabe, e ela não achou certo o James beijar ela enquanto ele estava namorando outra e talz...Bjs_**

_**sassah.prongs:**_ **_Adorou? Nossa, que felicidade!!Ih, mais ainda vai demorar alguns capítulos pra esses dois se acertarem!!Bjs_**

**_Lulu Star: Sorry, eu queria criar um suspensezinho... concordo q a Lily deveria dizer isso, mas ela é muito orgulhosa! Não ia pôr a amizade dela a perder, ainda mais quando o James tem namorada e td. Fundo musical? Q chique!! 3:40?oh, god!!Ah, boa sorte das provas (odeio fazer prova... fico tipo Hermione pré. N.O.M, sem brincadeira...)... então, vou esperar pela fic!bjs_**

**_Tahh Black: concordo!!beijo eh tudo, ainda mais do James e da Lily, neah? demorei pra atualizar, sorry... vlw! bjks!_**

**_Thaty: oh, meu Deus, se vc disse finalmente pra aquela capítulo, imagina pra esse... ehehe... bjs!!_**

**_July Moon: oi amiga!!Tu passou por aqui!!Thanks pelo perfect, mas acho q vc exagerou um pouquinho (leia-se MUITÃAAAO)...AHA, SE VOCÊ PARAR DE ESCREVER, EU ME JOGO DE UMA PRECIPÍCIO (ahan, tá como se tivesse um precipício aqui...)mas oh, please, não faça isso... e meu ego NÃO inflou, estou aprendendo a controlar ele...e esse cap, ficou bom? desculpa, não deu tempo de eu mandar ele pra vc betar, mas o CAPÍTULO BÔNUS (eh isso aew!!) eu já até te mandei (há uns 10 mins)... certo, deixe mais reviews bele?Bjos!Amo-t, amiga!_**

**Haha, é isso aí, gente!!! Vai ter um capítulo bônus, que eu vou postar amanhã, para compensar a minha demora eee pq vcs são as leitoras mais lindas da face da Terra!Muitíssimo obrigada por todas as reviews lindas!! Oh, uma dica sobre o capítulo: lista. E eu vou dedicar o capítulo para quem advinhar QUE lista é essa!Se vcs leram o cap com atenção, tá no papo!!**

**Bjosssssss**


	7. Bônus Como agir normalmente

**Como Agir Normalmente – Por Lily Evans**

**Capítulo Bônus**

_Ok, calma, Lily. Lily vai encontrar a solução para isso, ah, lógico que vai, afinal, Lily é Lily. Oh, meu Deus, acho que Lily está ficando egocêntrica. É lógico que Lily está ficando egocêntrica, de tanto que ela convive com os marotos. Oh, meu Deus, e também passei a falar de mim na terceira pessoa!! Lily, você está ficando maluca. Certo, estou ficando egocêntrica, fiquei me referindo a mim mesma na terceira pessoa e oh, estou "conversando" com um pergaminho. Esses são os primeiros passos para a insanidade. E quais são os próximos? Não sei, acho que devo perguntar para o Potter, porque afinal ELE FICOU LOUCO! Ele não podia ter feito aquilo, ah, não mesmo. Óbvio que não. Porque: 1) Eu sou (ou era, sei lá) sua melhor amiga 2)Ele tem uma namorada 3) Ele não gosta de mim de verdade, e só me beijou porque estava carente já que a Jerkins está deixando ele louco, eu acho. Quero dizer, ela deixa todo mundo louca. Tipo, nem o SIRIUS, isso mesmo, SIRIUS BLACK, o maior pegador de Hogwarts, aguentou ficar com ela por muito tempo. Bem, ele nunca ficou muito tempo com nenhuma garota, mas, sabe, ficou menos ainda com ela. E antes disso eu pensava que ela era burra demais para conseguir fazer alguma coisa, que dirá bater um recorde. E agora ela está namorando meu melhor amigo, por quem, eu, por acaso, ou talvez mera ironia do destino, não sei ao certo, estou apaixonada. É, pode parecer clichê, tipo de novela mexicana, que depois de todo mundo chorar, chorar, chorar e chorar, e de alguém entrar em coma e ficar em coma durante cinco trilhões de anos e depois acordar, tem um final feliz. Mas EU não vou ter um final feliz. Sabe por quê?_

_Hum, porque: 1) Eu estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo 2)Que tem uma namorada (insuportável, mas acho que não há necessidade de repetir isso, porque todo mundo sabe, menos, claro, ele) 3)Porque, mesmo que, numa remota possibilidade, ele termine com ela e diga que me ama e tal, nós não vamos poder ficar juntos, porque, oras, e se nós brigássemos e terminássemos o namoro, como eu ia voltar a encarar ele? Como iríamos voltar a ser melhores amigos?_

_Ah, é, e aquela que DIZ ser minha melhor amiga, Marlene McKinnon, também não ajuda muito. Hoje mais cedo, ela disse para eu somar dois mais dois... Só que eu não entendi porcaria nenhuma. E ela saiu. Eh, que tipo de amiga dá um conselho de araque desse e sai sem nem mesmo explicar o que disse. Sabe, não é todo mundo que consegue acompanhar o pensamento da Lene, às vezes. Até porque ela é meio (ok, muito) maluca, e tal como ela, suas idéias são malucas. Oh, onde eu fui me meter quando arranjei uma amiga maluca? Será que eu também sou maluca? E, agora que eu estou pensando bem, vejo que eu não só sou maluca, como medrosa. Quero dizer, onde o Chapéu Seletor estava com a cabeça quando me colocou na Grifinória (a casa dos corações indomáveis, dos corajosos, bravos e blá blá blá)? Certo, ele não tem cabeça, mas o que importa é o sentido. Se eu tivesse um pingo de coragem, não estaria trancada num boxe do banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme me escondendo de todo mundo, até mesmo da minha suposta melhor amiga, e principalmente de James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. Oh, claro e do Pet... Ok, não que eu ache que ele vai me procurar, maaas, como tudo anda meio, hm, louco (acho que este é o termo certo) desde ontem... Certo, tomei uma decisão: vou agir como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_Ah, você deve estar se perguntando "Como assim?". Certo, você é um pergaminho, então, hm, não pensa nada. Mas, de qualquer forma o que eu vou fazer é: vou voltar para a Sala Comunal (depois do jantar, porque já está quase na hora do jantar e eu estou morta de fome) e fingiu que nada aconteceu, sabe, conversar com os marotos (inclusive com o Potter). Mas acho que não vou mostar você (o pergaminho, quero dizer) para a Lene, porque ela ia me achar uma louca (sim, existe uma diferença entre louca e maluca... então, ela pensa que eu sou maluca, e se ler isto vai pensar que eu sou louca, o que é diferente)._

_E, oh, acaba de me ocorrer uma idéia! Certo, a idéia não foi minha, foi da Murta. Eii, o que a Murta estava pensando quando leu este pergaminho, SEM A MINHA PERMISSÃO? Oh, ela disse "Mas, de qualquer forma, eu te ajudei, não é mesmo, Evans?". Sim. Ajudou. Porque a idéia dela é brilahnte!! E qual seria essa idéia? Fazer uma lista de como agir normalmente, sabe, o que falar e o que não falar, o que comer e o que não comer (é, porque até nisso eu estou esquisita: hoje de manhã comi ovos com bacon, e todo mundo sabe que eu ODEIO ovos com bacon!), e em que aulas prestar atenção (certo, todas, porque eu cotumo mesmo prestar atenção nas aulas), etc._

_O que conversar/puxar assunto:_

_Aulas_

_Detenções dos marotos_

_Direitos dos elfos domésticos_

_Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte e o pavor que eles causam no mundo bruxo_

_Trouxas_

_Livros_

_Quadribol (não que eu jogue, prefiro só assistir)_

_O que não conversar/puxar assunto:_

_Moda_

_Horóscopo_

_Com que fulano (a) está saindo_

_A roupa nova de alguém_

_O cabelo bagunçado da Marlene (quando ela não tá afim, não penteia o cabelo e pronto, que comentar com ela tem chances enormes de ir para o St. Mungus)_

_Que o Peter come demais (aí os outros ficam enchendo muito o saco do pobre coitado do Pet)_

_Um livro ótimo que li na semana passada (os marotos, a não ser Remus, quase me fuzilam só com os olhos)_

_Club do Slug (os marotos odeiam o professor Slughorn e seu clubinho. Oh, como se eu também não odiasse, dã)_

_Qualquer garoto que não seja Potter, Sirius, Remus e Peter (oh, é tão bom ter amigos tão protetores, que ficam tão ciumentos quando eu falo de outro garoto –a não ser Snape e sua turminha. Se bem que é ótimo ver eles com ciúmes, meus pseudo-irmãos...)_

_Não chamar o James de Potter (quando eu chamo ele de Potter, pode saber que tem alguma coisa errada)_

_Idem os outros_

_E, em hipótese alguma, mencionar_

_O passeio de ontem/Hogsmead, em geral/Qualquer loja de Hogsmead_

_O que não comer/beber:_

_Ovos COM bacon (porque eu adoro ovos puros... e com salcicha)_

_Empada de Frango_

_Firewhisky (no caso de haver alguma festa e os marotos contrabandearem firewhisky, o que é bem provável)_

_Graprefruit (blergh!O-D-E-I-O)_

_Bom, acho que é só. Oh, espere! Tenho que fazer uma tabela de horários, porque todo mundo sabe que quando eu acordo tarde, ou então chego atrasada para uma aula, alguma coisa aconteceu, com certeza._

_Meus Horários:_

_7:15 – acordar (lembrar de ligar o despertador)_

_7:20 – levantar da cama (aham, 5 minutos só de preguiça)_

_7:21 – colocar o uniforme_

_7:26 – banheiro_

_7:34 – acordar Marlene_

_7:45 – descer com Marlene para o Salão Comunal_

_7:47 – entrar no Salão Principal_

_7:48 – comer_

_7:55 – ir para a primeira aula do dia_

_Depois de mais algumas aulas..._

_12:00 – almoçar_

_12:55 – ir para a próxima aula_

_Depois de algumas aulas..._

_18:00 – jantar_

_19:00 – voltar para o Salão Comunal_

_19:02 - deveres de casa_

_22:30 – conversar com os marotos, ou com a Lene, ou com todos eles_

_23:40 à 24:00 – ir dormir_

_E por aí vai... a não ser nos fins de semana, nos quais eu normalmente uso o sábado para fazer os deveres que ainda não terminei, ir à biblioteca, visitar o Hagrid, ficar na Sala Comunal conversando com os amigos, sentar à beira do lago e conversar com os amigos... blá, blá, blá..._

_E, por Deus, se a Lene me achar esquisita (o que eu torço para que não aconteça), NÃO dizer que estou na TPM, porque ela sabe que eu estava na TPM há duas semanas atrás. Haha, quando a Murta leu isso da TPM, disse: "Oh, a única coisa boa em ser um fantasma é que não menstruo mais". Será? Porque, hm, ela parece estar em constante TPM. Ih, ela leu isso e... Eii, ela está querendo me expulsar daqui!! Mas já deve estar na hora do jantar mesmo, então, eu saio daqui por livre e expontânea vontade. Tchauzinho. E não deixe a Lene te ler, ok? Oh, grande coisa adianta pedir isso à um pergaminho... Se bem que eu poderia botar um feitiço em você... Certo, não vai dar tempo, então, hm, cruze os dedos (literalmente, porque você é um pedaço de pergaminho, dã) para que ela não te ache._

* * *

**N/A:Oláaa!!Como prometido, aqui estou eu... hm, ngm participou da promoção... entãoo, eu dedico o capítulo à _Thaty_, que além de ter deixado uma review linda no último capítulo, tá sempre por aqui! Obrigada! E gente, qualquer erro, me desculpem, mas é que não deu para a minha Beta betar a tempo... Sorry... Mas eu queria postar o mais rápido possível... e prometo que o próximo capítulo vem no sábado, sem falta (se o ff colaborar...), pq aqgora que eu tô de férias (aleluiaa!), tenho o dia tooodo pra escrever, já que não vou viajar...Respondendo à review:**

**_Thaty: Oiii! hauahuahua... pode deixar, vou continuar!! Beijos e até a próxima!!_**

**Bem, é isso aí, então até sábado que vem... certo, talvez eu venha antes...**

**Bjos, J.Hillstone**

**PS: Para quem perguntou sobre a song S/M: vou postar ela no dia 24 ou no dia 25, como um presente de Natal... pq, sinceramente, eu achei ela muito fofa!!**


	8. Estudando, daa

**Estudando, dãa**

Marlene viu Lily deitar-se e fechar a cortina em torno de sua cama, ainda confusa. _Lily deve estar louca_, pensou. Foi então que teve uma idéia, por mais desagradável que lhe parecesse.

Saiu do dormitório feminino e desceu as escadas em direção ao Salão Comunal, praticamente vazio. Só restavam umas poucas pessoas, entre elas James, Remus e Peter, mas não quem ela queria. _Ele deve estar no dormitório, _pensou, subindo à escada que ia para o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.

Bateu à porta. Ninguém respondeu. Resolveu entrar. Abriu uma fresta da porta, devagarinho, e espiou._ Ufa, não tem ninguém pelado!_ Agradeceu a Merlin e entrou.

-Ei... hm, alguém aí? – perguntou, incerta. Se tratando do quarto dos marotos, ela podia esperar tudo, até mesmo um palhaço escondido em algum canto que pularia e lhe daria um susto quando menos esperasse.

Viu que a porta do banheiro estava fechada. Sentou-se numa das camas, decidindo-se por esperar. Poucos minutos depois, a porta do banheiro se abriu.

Sirius Black saiu do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada na sua cintura. Marlene não pôde deixar de notar que ele tinha um belo (e que belo!) físico. Sua boca abriu-se ligeiramente (leia-se totalmente).

-McKinnon? – perguntou Sirius, tirando Marlene do seu transe.

-B-Black? Eu... er... – gaguejou Lene – Quero dizer, _euprecisofalarcomvocêsobreaLilyeoJameséurgente._

-Eu... quê?

-Eu-preciso-falar-com-você-sobre-a-Lily-e-o-James-é-urgente! – disse ela pausadamente.

-Ok. Só... um minuto. Vou, hm – falou Sirius, indicando a toalha que lhe cobria as partes íntimas – me trocar.

-Eh... eh, acho melhor – disse Marlene, constrangida.

Poucos minutos depois, Sirius estava de volta. Estava de pijamas – listrados, a garota notou.

-Então, McKinnon. Pode dizer.

Marlene explicou o plano da ruiva. Sirius não pôde deixar de rir.

-O que foi? Do que você está rindo, Black?

-Haha, se a Lily acha mesmo que o James não vai tocar no assunto, está _muito_ enganada. Quero dizer, ele voltou todo bobão de Hogsmead, dizendo que tinha feito uma burrada, "a maior burrada da minha vida, cara, eu nunca devia ter feito aquilo". Ele não vai deixar quieto. Vai pedir desculpas pra Lily. Mas ô ruiva teimosa, caramba! Ela queria porque queria ficar com ele, e agora que ele tascou um beijão (n/a: eu até colocaria "cinematográfico", mas como o Sirius num deve saber se cinematográfico é de comer ou de passar no cabelo, como dizem por aí) daquelas, e a garota sai correndo, chorando, desesperada, como se ele tivesse anunciado o noivado dele coma Jerkins... Ô povo estranho esse...

-Mas é que ela ficou chapado com essa coisa toda de "oh, ele _tem_ uma namorada, não pode sair beijando outras – inclusive sua melhor amiga – à torto e à direito, duh" ou "oh, meu Deus, e agora não vamos mais poder ser amigos" – explicou Lene.

-Lógico que eles não vão mais ser amigos. Eles vão ser namorados, e depois casar, e ter uma penca de Lilysinhas estressadas e Jamesinhos marotos correndo pela casa– replicou Sirius, como se explicasse algo realmente óbvio.

-Ah, é? – perguntou Marlene, levantando uma sombrancelha em sinal de "ah, eh, e como, sr. Inteligência e Mestre do Universo sabe disso?" – E o que o sr. Inteligência e Mestre do Universo sugere que façamos?

-Bom, eu sempre soube que você me amava, mas... certo, certo, esse é um momento extremamente sério – disse Sirius, tentando (em vão, diga-se de passagem) fazer uma cara séria – Mas como assim _façamos_? Por acaso a senhorita está se incluindo no _meu_ plano?

-Por acaso, a senhorita aqui, sim, está se incluindo no seu plano, afinal, é a melhor amiga da Lily. Ok, desembucha aí, ô coisa, que eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo não...

-Uhn, por acaso tem um encontro? – dessa vez, Sirius conseguiu ficar com uma expressão séria, misturada com um toque de aborrecimento e, quem sabe, ciúme – Certo, agora não é o momento ideal para te analisar – completou, desfarçando. – Agora, o plano é o seguinte...

No dia seguinte, Marlene acordou muito cedo. Estava muito entusiasmada com a idéia de Sirius, que, infelizmente, não poderia ser realizada de imediato. Por que? Questão de estratégica, explicou Sirius.

A garota arrumou-se e desceu as escadas em direção ao Salão Comunal, onde, por incrível que pareça, encontrou Sirus e Remus prontos.

-E o Pet? – perguntou – Já sabe do plano?

-Ainda não, não deu tempo. Podemos contar agora, aproveitando que James e Lily ainda não acordaram, e ele já está no Salão Principal, enchendo a pança – respondeu Remus.

Sendo assim, os três saíram pelo buraco do retrato e pouco tempo depois estavam sentando-se ao lado de Peter, que, como Remus definira perfeitamente, estava enchendo a pança (n/a: ha, mais ainda?viixi).

Marlene e Sirius sentaram-se lado a lado, e logo estavam rindo das coisas que o maroto falara, _como se_ tivessem esquecido o que acontecera noite passada. Mas os dois lembravam muito bem. Principalmente, devo acrescentar, Marlene (n/a: eu também num esquecia, neeeeeeeem que a vaca tussa!).

-Vocês dois estão namorando? – perguntou uma garota da Lufa-Lufa.

Marlene e Sirius entreolharam-se e caíram na gargalhada.

-Tá, como se eu fosse namorar _essa coisa aí!_

-Eiii! – reclamou Sirius, tacando um pedaço de bolo na garota, e os dois começaram a rir novamente e a travar uma guerra de comida, nem notando o olhar de pura raiva da garota que lhes perguntara "tal barbaridade".

Marlene não pôde deixar de perceber que Lily acordou extremamente estressada. A noite, resolveu conversar com a amiga, e perguntar o que havia acontecido.

Lily estava sentada à uma mesa da Sala Comunal, com vários livros abertos e um rolo de pergaminho na mão. Uma pena jazia esquecida no chão.

-Hm... Lily? O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Lene, cautelosa.

-Estudando, dãa.

-Oh, eh, claro. Então, eh, tchau – mas, ao contrário do que deu a entender, Marlene não foi dormir, e sim conversar com Sirius.

Cochichavam à um canto do Salão, pensando no melhor jeito de executar o plano. Seria arriscado, ah, seria, e se fossem descobertos, teriam que enfrentar a fúria de Lily, mas, oh, afinal, era pelo bem geral da Nação. Ou não? Bom, sendo ou não para o bem geral da Nação, o plano foi executado. Foi um dos maiores planos já executados em toda a História; nem o FBI havia obtido resultados tão...

_Tchan-Tchan-Nã-Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

/música de suspense\

To be continued... No próximo capítulo, só aqui, no ff!!

* * *

**N/A: Haha, oi genteem! Simplesmente ameiii³³³ escrever esse capítulo... O início então, uii, nem me fale, daria tudo pra ser a Marlene /sorriso maroto\... Ok, se recompõe... Bom, espero que tenham gostado!!Respondendo as reviews:**

**_maah: Que bom!!Ha, eu só não arranjo um namorado pra Lily por dois motivos 1)Coitado do Jamie, já num basta aguentar a Melanie, ainda vai ter um arquiinimigo?nhaa 2)Ia ser cruel com a própria Lily, sacas, fingir que gosta de um cara q ela na verdade não gosta (sei bem como é isso...)... Bjs e continue comentando!!_**

**_Lulu Star: Complicada é pouco, eu acho... Oh, espero que vc esteja feliz!! Td d bom! Claro que a Lily vai se sentir da mesma forma... oops... ah, bom, não que seja um grande mistério q a Lily e o James vão acabar juntos, pq, afinal, eles têm o Harry, neah (ou tinham antes do Peter... bem, nem gosto de falar)? Mas o q importa é COMO...hahaha...aah, sinto mto pelo seu pc, qnd o meu fica (normalmente por causa da placa, coitado) eu quase morro... J.Hillstone - Sirius (meu pc, eu amo ele!) NADA...hahah!Bjs!_**

**_Srta. Nunuh: Gostou? Do bônus também? Eu tentei fazer uma comédia meio dramática, tipo diário da princesa, até pq eu sou meio assim... oh, acho q vc já viajou, ne? mas, de qualquer forma, já postei a song S/M e vc pode ler qnd voltar (espero q goste!!). Bjs!_**

**_Julinha Potter: Que bom quee stá gostando! Aqui está o cap!! Bjs_**

**_JhU Radcliffe: Oii.. claro, não vou mais atrasar nas atualizações, prometo! Que bom que está gostando! Bjs_**

**Bem, é isso gente... Haha, e no proximo capítuuuulo, que vai se chamar "Fase 1", vcs vão ver a FASE 1 do plano, que envolve uma fingida cara de santa de Marlene, a mochila de Lily e um pergaminho... que decidirá o futuro da nação! Ok, ok, não exagera, mas o pergaminho é importante, sim... e quem advinhar QUAL é o pergaminho vai ter seu nome mencionado na história!Eh, não na N/A, na história msm... ok, acho q eh meio obvio qual o pergaminho, maaas...ok, 'té sábado, povo!!**

**Bjs!**

**PS: Gente, qualquer erro me perdoem, mas como minha Beta querida (viu, July?t dolu mto) tá viajando, eu não quis atrapalhar a curtição dela... afinal, já que EUZINHA não vou viajar, pelo menos deixo os outros viajarem em paz... haha, mas não pense que vc vai ficar livre de mim tão fácil, July!!**


	9. Fase 1

**Fase 1**

"música do James Bond"

No dia seguinte, Marlene acordou muito empolgada, e um tanto agitada. Quando ela, Lily e Sirius desciam para o Salão Principal, a ruiva pareceu perceber como a amiga agia de modo estranho.

-Lene? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou.

-Nãaaaaaaao, quê isso, 'magina! – tentou desfarçar Marlene – Eu só estou empolgada com, aaah, a, eh, A AULA DE TRANSFIGURAÇÃO DE HOJE! – completou ela, berrando as últimas palavras.

-Eh, eh, a professora McGonagall disse que iria falar sobre modos avançados de transformar o próprio corpo e o de outra pessoa junto, usando o método de... – disse Lily, perdendo-se numa explicação irritante o bastante para não ser mencionada aqui.

Sirius puxou Marlene para um canto, e sussurrou em seu ouvido direito (causando arrepios na garota):

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou, ríspido. Depois continuou, num tom mais calmo e gentil:-Não podemos dar bandeira.

-Oh, desculpe, ó Ser Supremo, ó Divindade Divina, ó Imperfeito que é Perfeito. Caso você não tenha percebido, _eu não fico fazendo esse tipo de coisa todos os dias_. Mas com certeza _você_ faz, não é mesmo? Ah, por que diabos eu fui perguntar? É lógico que ele faz, afinal, é um maroto, ora essas! E além do mais...

-Eii, vocês dois aí! Sirius, eu já te disse que você só vai dar uns pegas na Lene quando _eu _permitir, e eu não me lembro de ter feito isso – disse Lily, contendo o riso.

Lene saiu correndo atrás de Lily, parecendo confusa e indignada.

-Epa! Pera aí, ele só vai me dar uns pegas se _eu_, e _única e exclusivamente_ eu permitir. Isso _se_ eu quiser dar uns pegas nessa_ coisa_ – ok, essa parte era mentira, ambas, Lily e Marlene, sabiam disso, e Sirius também (ok, ele acha que _todo_ mundo quer dar uns pegas nele. Acho que ele está certo, pelo menos ao que se refere à pessoa que vos escreve).

-Lene!! Cadê aquele desmiolado do Sirius? – perguntou Lily baixinho quando a professora McGonagall entrou na sala. Sirius estava atrasado.

-Eu...

-Ei, Lily, Marlene, vocês viram o PadFoot? Ele sumiu! – perguntou James, do outro lado da sala.

-Que zona é essa aqui na sala, senhor Potter? Aliás, onde está o senhor Black? – perguntou McGonagall – Acho que ele vai receber uma detenção...

-Não será preciso, querida professora Minniee, porque o Pads tá aqui! – exclamou Sirius, entrando na sala com uma pose – E tenho um recado para a Lily. O professor Slughorn está pedindo pra você ir à sala dele, é urgente.

-Professora, eu posso...? – perguntou Lily.

-Claro, srta. Evans, claro. Mas volte logo, a aula de hoje é importante.

Lily saiu da sala e Sirius aproveitou o lugar vazio ao lado de Marlene e sentou-se.

-É agora ou nunca...

Enquanto a professora escrevia no quadro, Marlene pegou a mochila de Lily e começou a mexer frenetica, porém discretamente, nela. Amassou vários pergaminhos, quando, por fim, tirou um pergaminho _beeeem pequeno_ (leia-se GRANDE, ENORME, GIGANTE). Ela já ia berrar de felicidade quando Sirius tapou sua boca.

-Você tá ficando louca, sua poia?

-_Aha, uhu, eu consegui, aha, uhu, eu conseguii!..._

-Você o caramba!_ Nós_ dois conseguimos, com o trabalho em equipe! Agimos juntos; trabalhamos juntos; demos nossas vidas para fazer esse plano funcionar. Sem a nossa integridade, a nossa cumplicidade... – continuou Sirius, falando coisas extremamente animadoras de como o trabalho em equipe é importante nesses dias de guerra.

-"_Ok, calma, Lily. Lily vai encontrar a solução para isso, ah, lógico que vai, afinal, Lily é Lily. Oh, meu Deus, acho que Lily está ficando egocêntrica. É lógico que Lily está ficando egocêntrica, de tanto que ela convive com os marotos..." – _e Lene leu tudo o que Lily havia escrito.

-Um pouco sentimental, isso pra não dizer dramático, demais pro meu gosto, mas é verdadeiro, sincero e expressa tudo que o pobre coraçãozinho da Lily sente. Suas verdadeiras emoções... – disse Sirius.

-Aff, hoje tu tá com a macaca mesmo. Dando uma de filósofo, fala sério.

À noite, eles aproveitaram que era o dia de ronda de Lily pela escola para poderem discutir a vontade o resto do plano. Nem ao menos James, Peter e Remus atrapalharam.

James ultimamente estava mais pensativo, quieto e calado. O que um beijinho não faz, não é mesmo? Remus estava estudando, óbvio. E Peter, no mundo da lua, como sempre.

Mas os assuntos abordados por Sirius e Marlene não foram só relacionados ao plano, e Lene acabou subindo para o dormitório feminino furiosa (não sem antes receber uma piscadela incrivelmente sexy e marota de Sirius).

* * *

**N/A: Eu sei, gente, capítulo muito very mini. Mas como o plano tem 3 fases, e ia ser tudo um capítulo só, eu decidi dividir, pra não ficar muito cansativo e talz. E sobre o atraso, desculpem, mas com essa correria de fim de ano, não deu pra postar no sábado, ontem. Sorry, mas eu acho que vocês sabem como é. Tipo, sair pra resolver coisas de ultima hora e talz. E aí? O Papai Noel trouxe td q vcs queriam?uahuahauhau! Eu me dei bem, esse ano (allstar de couro novo, 3 livros - desventuras em série treze, eldest e um outro q eu esqueci o nome, kit do boticário, e trezentas pilas)... Bem, respondendo às lindíssimas reviews:**

**_Julinha Potter - Bom, deixar vcs curiosas era a intenção...huahauah Bom, pra vc saber se o plano vai dar certo, vc tem que ler os dois próximos capítulos!!Que eu trarei em breve, prometo.Bjs!_**

**_maah - Eu seii, meu pc ficou todo fdd... de baba... hauhauahau...bjs_**

**_Thaty - Complicados msm... Procê tbm (não, não sou mineira, mas QUASE)...bjs_**

**_July Moon - Ok, TU NEM É EXAGERADAMENTE DRÁMATICA, fia... huahauahu! Parei pq eu quis, horas... q nem novela das 8, para na melhor parte...hauahua... bom, seria impossível te deixar maluca, pq VC JÁ EH...huahauhauahu... ah, eh, vc deixou a função de me matar para mim mesma, lembra, aquela vez no msn por causa do auau peludo? "se mata, fiaa" ahuahauhau! bem, esse capítulo eu non pude mandar msm, pq, lembra, vc tá numa praia aí sem net (e sem a sua best friend ever, linda, maravilhosa, Cacá)...huahaua... manda um bj d feliz 2007 pra todos aí, fia...Bjs!_**

**_Ly Black - Oh, eu sei, tava mt ansiosa pra postar a primeira parte do plano (q dirá as outros, neah?)... bem, até agora só dá pra saber 1 parte do plano... gostou mesmo??q bom! eu toh amando³³³ as suas!!bjs_**

**_Lulu Star - Concordo plenamente. Sirius Black+Marlene McKinnon+plano ou desastre total ou coisa totalmente hilaria ou resultados ótimos. Escolha a opção (ou as opções) mais prováveis. Claro q eu vou adorar!J/L na veiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me fale mesmo enton, estou hiper curiosa... Misteriosa e Empolgante? Isso é uma coisa boa?!? Hey, vlw!Vjs_**

**_JhU Radcliffe - Huuum, então acho q vamos criar essa tal petição juntas. Eu daria qualquer coisa pra ser ela nessas horas "momento-íntimo-com-o-Sirius-de-toalha"...hauahuahua... Eh, confusão, talvez... se vc considerar a entrada triunfal do Sirius na aula de transfiguração, o apelido da Minnie, e o que tem por vir... belê...bjs_**

**Bem, é isso aí! Até sábado que vem, com a Fase 2. Ok, ok, como eu não sou tão má assim, vou colocar um pedaço do próximo capítulo.**

_"Sirius - Prongs, o que você sente pela Lily?_

_Marlene - Diga a verdade._

_Sirius - E somente a verdade, a única e exclusiva verdade, se não eu coloco Veritaserum no seu suco de abóbora matinal e, por acidente, o Salão Principal todo fica sabendo de tudo e um pouco mais."_

**Certo, não sei se deu pra perceber, mas isso tudo daí é escrito num pergaminho numa aula. **

**Beijos, e Feliz Ano Novo, que 2007 seja um ano de muitas conquistas e blábláaablá**


	10. Fase 2

**Fase 2**

No dia da segunda fase do plano, Marlene acordou um pouco mais cedo do que o normal, como havia combinado com Sirius. Depois de arrumar-se, desceu para o Salão Comunal, onde o garoto já estava a sua espera.

É claro que ainda estava com raiva do maroto, mas não deixou transparecer.

-Então, vai acontecer na aula de D.C.A.T? – perguntou, e Sirius acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Exatamente do jeito que combinamos? – ele acenou de novo – Oh, olhe, Lily já está descendo! Tchau, _cachorrão._

_S-Será que ela sabe? Não, é impossível... Como ela pode saber que eu, James e Peter somos animagos?, _pensou Sirius, mas ainda assim não se convenceu.

_Haha, como ele é idiota em pensar que eu e Lily somos idiotas! É óbvio que percebemos que Remus é um lobisomem, e que os outros marotos viraram animagos para ajudar o Rem!!, _pensou Marlene enquanto descia com Lily para o Salão Principal.

-Sobre o que você e Sirius conversavam? – perguntou Lily.

-Ah, sobre Quadribol, oras! O quê mais? Tipo, nós dois somos do Puddlemere United, você sabe. E como ele é o apanhador da Grifinória, eu estava perguntando se ele sabe fazer a Finta de Wro...

-Certo, certo, entendi.

Quando as duas serviram-se de suco de abóbora, James e Sirius entraram no Salão. James vinha à frente, e na direção das duas garotas. Sirius trocou um olhar com Marlene, meio que dizendo "eu bem que tentei convencer ele a não ir".

Marlene puxou Lily pelo braço para a primeira aula do dia, Transfiguração.

Algumas aulas depois...

Lily e Marlene entraram na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

-Lily, hoje eu não vou poder sentar com você. Eu combinei que ia sentar com o Black, sabe, discutir táticas de Quadribol.Tchauzinho – disse Lene, sentando-se atrás de Sirius, que, _coincidentemente_ havia se sentado atrás de James e Peter.

Só restou a Lily sentar-se com o sempre bem-humorado Remus, que desconfiava de Sirius e Marlene, mas nada falou. _Antes, ele passava umas cantadas nela, e ela quase matava ele. Agora, os dois estão sentando juntos. Se eu bem conheço os dois..._

-Pronta? – perguntou Sirius quando o professor começou a falar e escrever no quadro.

-Prontíssima, Black.

-Pensei que já tínhamos passado da fase do sobrenome... Certo, isso não vem ao caso – disse Sirius, pegando um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevendo alguma coisa. Passou o pergaminho a Marlene, que leu-o, sorrindo.

**Prongs, o que você sente pela Lily?**

Marlene acrescentou:

_Diga a verdade._

Mas antes que pudesse passar o papel para James, Sirius pegou-o de sua mão e escreveu:

**E somente a verdade, a única e exclusiva verdade, se não eu coloco Veritaserum no seu suco de abóbora matinal e, por acidente, o Salão Principal todo fica sabendo de tudo e um pouco mais.**

Transformou o pergaminho num aviãozinho e mandou-o em direção à James, que logo escrevia uma resposta.

**O que eu sinto pela Lily? Pensei que já fosse óbvio. Eu gosto dela como jamais gostei de outra pessoa. É como se borboletas voassem no meu estômago quando eu vejo ela; eu fico nervoso, sem saber o que dizer, e quando abro a boca, só saem besteiras. Besteiras que fazem ela rir. Oh, sim, seu sorriso! É como o sol, tamanha sua beleza. É como o sol iluminando o meu dia. E aqueles olhos verdes... Verdes-esmeralda, brilhantes, com vida. E o seu cabelo, como o fogo. Macios. O que eu não daria para tê-la para mim, só para mim. Para poder abraçá-la e dizê-la o quanto eu a amo. Sim, porque eu amo a Lily, acho que desde o momento que vi ela pela primeira vez, aquela garotinha na Estação. Ou talvez eu tenha me apaixonado por ela depois, enquanto ela brigava com a gente por fazer coisas erradas. Não sei ao certo quando foi, só sei que aconteceu. E eu fiz de tudo para tentar esquecer, tentei conhecer outras garotas, mas nada adianta. É como se Lily sempre estivesse na minha cabeça, a qualquer minuto, enquanto eu faço tudo. Seu nome sempre ecoando na minha mente, _Li-ly,_ e sua pessoa povoando as minhas fantasias. Ah, e quando eu vejo ela conversando com outro garoto, até mesmo você Sirius, ou o Remus, e o Peter, me dá vontade de me intrometer na conversa, de dizer que ela é minha e de mais ninguém. Pode parecer meloso demais, ou até esquisito, não sei. Não sei explicar tudo que eu sinto por ela com palavras. Eu só sei que eu amo a Lily.**

Depois de vários minutos escrevendo, James devolveu o pergaminho à Sirius e Marlene, que leram com uma enorme felicidade.

-E aí? O que achou? – sussurrou Sirius ao ouvido de Lene, visto que James os observava.

-Melhor do que eu esperava, com certeza... ah, agora eu tenho certeza absoluta de que esse plano vai dar certo. Quero dizer, ah, já tô até vendo eles casando!

* * *

**N/A: OOOOOOi!!!! Td bem com vcs? Espero que sim... Gente, esse foi o capítulo que mais me deu trabalho, coitado. Uhun. Eu tinha escrito ele todinho, TODINHO, e salvei. Mas quando eu fui abrir, puft, cadê ele? Eu fiz de tudo, mas o arquivo não abria, nem o disquete, nem nada. Tentei até um negócio chamado "cmd" do pc, eu acho q eh esse o nome, mas num funcionou. Aí eu tive que escrever tuuuudo de novo, e não ficou bem como eu queria... Mas eu achei tão fofinha a declaração do James. Tipo, meio melosa, mas fofinha. E eu meio que baseei em algumas coisas reais e talz, mas é melhor não entrar em detalhes. Respondendo à review:**

**_Ly Black - hauhauahua, me da preguiça tbm...Eu sei, os dois ficaram minis, mas o próximo capítulo vai ser maior, prometo. Lene e Sirius Tudo d bom... eles são mto fofos juntos!!Bjs_**

**Bom, people, é isso aí. Mas eu não vou colocar uma parte do próximo capítulo porque: 1) eu ainda não escrevi 2)Ia perder toda a graça, porque, na minha opnião, é o melhor capítulo da fic (apesar de eu não ter escrito - mas já planejei tudin)...**

**Bjos!!!**

**PS: Ontem eu assisti um filme ótimo, chama Plano de Vôo, e eu aconselho a vcs!!!**

**PS²: A fic só vai ter mais 2 capítulos e o epílogo... buáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... vou sentir tanta saudadee...**


	11. Fase 3

**Fase 3**

-Menos, Lene, menos. Certo, agora só falta a última parte do plano e, _voilá._ Pombinhos felizes se agarrando nos armários de vassouras de Hogwarts...

-Menos, Sirius, menos – retrucou Marlene, fazendo Sirius sorrir, sem graça (aham, sei – pausa pra autora duvidar) – Então, vai ser hoje à noite?

-Positivo. Imagina... será que os filhos deles vão ser pavio curto que nem a Lily ou marotos que nem o Pontas? Quero dizer, e se eles tiverem gêmeos? Um James Junior e uma Lilyzinha?? Haha, nós vamos ser os padrinhos!!

-Cala-a-boca-Black.

* * *

_À noite..._

-Boa sorte. Ok, vamos – disseram Sirius e Lene em uníssono, cada um subindo a escada de seu dormitório.

-Lils? – perguntou Marlene.

-Oi Lene – respondeu Lily de sua cama.

-Quero te entregar uma coisa... – disse Lene sentando-se ao lado da amiga, que parecia triste. Na verdade, estava assim desde... desde Hogsmead. Ou melhor, Hogsmead foi só o que fez a tristeza aumentar mais ainda. Aquela situação não lhe era agradável.

Lene tirou um pergaminho ligeiramente amaçado dos bolsos das vestes. Era o mesmo pergaminho em que James havia escrito naquela mesma manhã. Uma confissão – das mais belas – de amor.

Entregou-o a Lily, que boquiabria-se mais e mais a cada frase que lia. Quando terminou, estava completamente aparvalhada. Mal podia acreditar. Na verdade, no início, achara que era uma brincadeira, mas depois reconheceu a letra de James. E Marlene e Sirius (_"Oh, nem acredito que vocês dois fizeram isso!!)_ não poderiam ter lançado um Imperius no James nem nada assim.

Não soube como agir. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se deveria pedir desculpas a James, ou esperá-lo vir tentar falar com ela novamente. Não sabia se devia mostrar o pergaminho para Melissa ou simplesmente não fazer nada. Pelo menos até ter absorvido aquilo tudo.

Mal percebeu quando Marlene saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha em meio a seus pensamentos. Parecia como um sonho prestes a se realizar, ou algo assim.

Após pensar durante um tempo, Lily decidiu. Iria falar com James.

* * *

-James? – Sirius perguntou, entrando no seu dormitório.

-Eu... – respondeu o outro, que estava no banheiro.

-Podemos conversar? – indagou Sirius, sentando-se em sua cama.

-Ok... só mais dois minutos... – respondeu James.

Poucos minutos depois, a porta do banheiro abriu-se. James havia acabado de tomar banho. Parecia triste e cansado. Estava assim desde o passeio à Hogsmead, quanto tudo começou a desandar (ou desandou para valer? Ele não saberia responder).

-Quero te entregar uma coisa, cara... – disse Sirius enquanto reparava nas feições tristes de James. Nunca havia visto o amigo assim.

Sirius tirou um pergaminho (de tamanho estranhamente grande) de dentro dos bolsos das vestes. Era a "Lista de Como Agir Normalmente" de Lily, que ele e Marlene haviam, cautelosa e cuidadosamente, hm, _pegado emprestado_ da mochila de Lily.

Entregou o pergaminho tamanho-família a James, que leu-o a cada vez mais surpreso. Mas apesar da surpresa, não pôde deixar de rir de alguns comentários particularmente engraçados que Lily tinha feito. Era um drama incrivelmente exagerado, mas continha algumas verdades, digamos,_ interessantes_. Bem, na verdade, eram confissões.

Quando acabou de ler, estava atônito. Então Lily gostava mesmo dele? Pra valer? Às vezes pensava na possibilidade, mas depois descartava-a, pensando que os tais "sinais" eram apenas fantasias de sua mente. Mas a fantasia era pensar que os sinais eram fantasia.

E depois de ler a lista de Lily, compreendeu o porquê do comportamento da garota. Era óbvio que o fato de James ter uma namorada, e ainda ter beijado a ruiva a incomodava.

O que poderia fazer? Sabia exatamente o quê fazer... procuraria Lily, e tudo ficaria resolvido... claro...

Saiu correndo do dormitório, disposto a procurar Lily. Não tinha a mínima idéia de onde ela pudesse estar, mas procuraria até não poder mais.

* * *

Lily saiu correndo de seu dormitório e entrou correndo no dormitório masculino. Mal se importava com o quê (ou quem) pudesse ver. Mas estava vazio. James não estava lá.

Saiu correndo desembestada escada abaixo. Mal ligou para os sorrisos de Sirius e Marlene – na verdade, nem reparou.

* * *

James saiu correndo pelos corredores da escola. Não sabia mais onde procurar por Lily. Até que viu um pontinho vermelho, ao longe, correndo em sua direção. Pouco depois percebeu que o tal pontinho vermelho eram os cabelos ruivos de Lily.

-L-Lily? - perguntou, surpreso.

-O seu sol veio iluminar o seu dia (apesar de ser noite) – disse Lily, sorrindo.

-C-Como? – perguntou James, no que Lily pegou o pergaminho que Marlene havia lhe dado.

-Ah, eh, então quer dizer que você não pode falar de moda? Tenho certeza que vai mudar a sua opnião quando eu te mostrar minhas cuecas de vassourinhas... – respondeu James, pegando o pergaminho que Sirius havia lhe dado.

E os dois teriam rido muito de tudo isso, se não estivessem ocupados demais em reduzir a distância entre os dois à apenas alguns pouquíssimos milímetros.

* * *

-Sirius?

-Lene?

-O que será que tá acontecendo? Quero dizer, com a Lily e com o James... será que eles já se acertaram? – perguntou Marlene.

-Não sei... acho melhor esperarmos... afinal, se não tivesse dado certo, a Lily já teria voltado, e teria corrido para o dormitório... e o James teria ficado com aquela cara de bunda dele.

* * *

-James, eu... – disse Lily, interrompendo o beijo.

-O que foi dessa vez? Vai sair correndo de novo? – perguntou James, frustrado.

-Não, não vou... mas e a Melissa?

-O que tem a Melissa? – James franziu a testa.

-Vocês são namorados, lembra? E nós dois estamos aqui... – respondeu Lily, contendo a vontade de sorrir.

-Ah, eh, eh, é mesmo... eu vou terminar tudo com ela... mas agora, podemos continuar? – James perguntou, com um meio-sorriso no rosto, retomando o beijo.

Lily não pôde fazer nada a não ser corresponder. Ou melhor, Lily não queria deixar de corresponder.

* * *

Sirius e Marlene já estavam extremamente nervosos quando o buraco do retrato se abriu. Lily e James entraram, de mãos dadas, cada um com seu sorriso "eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes". Sirius e Marlene suspiraram aliviados.

-Aleluia! – exclamou Sirius quando o mais novo casal sentou-se num sofá próximo ao dele e ao de Lene.

-Graças a vocês! Como podemos agradecer? – respondeu Lily.

-Bem... sobre isso...

-É, eu e a Lene estivemos conversando...

-E nós queremos ser os padrinhos do casamento E do primeiro filho ou filha – Marlene finalizou.

-Então quer dizer que vocês também estão juntos? – perguntou James. Desinibido? Inoportuno? _Quê isso, 'magina!_

-É meio que...

-Eu resolvi dar uma chance pro Sirius – respondeu Lene, corando - , não que isso signifique que nós vamos ter algo sério.

Realmente, Sirius parecia mais feliz do que normalmente. Parecia aliviado.

-Bom, agora se vocês não se importam, eu vou dormir... – disse Lily, quebrando o silêncio incômodo.

-Aahh, mas _eu_ me incomodo! – respondeu James, puxando Lily, que havia se levantado, pelo braço e beijando-a.

-Boa noite, James. 'Noite, Sirius, Lene – falou a garota, deixando os amigos sozinhos no Salão Comunal.

* * *

Lily subiu correndo as escadas que levavam em direção ao seu dormitório. Mal podia acreditar. Estava tão feliz!

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, escorrendo até o chão. Cruzou as pernas e fechou os olhos, tentando relembrar todos os momentos desde àquele corredor vazio.

Sequer reparou o olhar triste que uma garota lançava-lhe de sua cama. A garota sabia que tinha perdido James, e não adiantava negar. A cara de felicidade de Lily era mais que suficiente para se saber. Suspirou, conformada.

* * *

**N/A: Ooooooi gentee!!! Cheguei!!! Esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior, neah? Olha, me desculpem por qualquer erro, mas não deu tempo de revisar! Eu fiquei muito³³³ ansiosa pra postar... O que acharam da moda íntima do James? huahauhaua, tenho certeza que a Lily amou... Bem, esse não era bem o final que eu pretendia para o Sirius e a Lene (ela só ia dar uma colher de chá pra ele no epílogo) mass, acabei mudando de idéia... O próximo capítulo vem mais rápido, só que eu acho que ele vai ser menor. Então ele deve vir lá para quarta-feira. E sábado vem o epílogo... Ahhh, como é triste falar nisso!! Foi tão³³³ bom escrever essa fic, vou sentir tanta saudade... mas eh melhor deixar isso pra depois. Respondendo às lindíssimas reviews:**

**_Sassah Potter - Oi!! Espero que vc tenha gostado desse tbm! Pois é, é tão triste quando chega o fim de uma fic (principalmente pra quem escreve, pode crer, mas quem sabe tem uma continuação?). Bjos!_**

**_July Moon - Oii!! Vc veio deixar review na fic da Poia!!! Psé, tá aquia fase três, fia... Postei, e AMEI. Perfeita? Vlw!!Beijos!_**

**_Arika - Vlw!! Infelizmente, agora só mais 1 capítulo e o epílogo... Mas a fic tá no ar desde . Bjs!_**

**_Camy Horvath - Q bom q gostou!!! Lá pra quarta tem atualização... Bjs!_**

**_Lulu Star - Ahaam... infelizmente, tá acabando... É, foi mais ou menos isso que o Sirius e a Lene fizeram, mas eles tbm mostraram o pergaminho da Lily para o James, pq ele tava achando que ela não tava afim dele... Confuso?'Magina...Bjss!_**

**Aaaaah, então, se vcs gostaram desse cap, deixem reviews! E se vcs não gostaram, TAMBÉM deixem reviews, e critiquem a lot! É só clicar no botãozinho sexy...**

**PS: Como propaganda eh a alma do negócio (e tbm pq eu amo essa fic), leia "Amor, louco amor" da July Moon... tenho certeza q vcs vão amar... Mas se vcs preferem drama, leiam Hurt, da July tbm... ambas ótimas!!**


	12. Amigas?

**Amigas?**

**-James, eu posso falar com você? – perguntou Melissa, sentando-se ao lado do garoto na mesa da Grifinória na hora do café-da-manhã no dia seguinte.**

**-É, er... eu também meio que queria falar com você – respondeu James. **

**-E eu acho que é a mesma coisa – ela disse, no que James olhou-a, confuso – Eu vou direto ao ponto, ok? Eu sempre, desde o primeiro ano, gostei de você. E ano passado a gente começou a namorar. Mas desde o início da namoro eu percebi que você não estava muito afim. Quero dizer, não muito afim de mim, porque da Evans...**

**-Eu...**

**-James, eu não estou querendo fazer você se sentir culpado nem nada. Na verdade, eu vim fazer o que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo: terminado com você – James pareceu não acreditar – O quê? Cadê os fogos de artifício, as dançinhas de comemoração? Eu pensei que você me _odiasse_ e que fosse ficar feliz por termos terminado o namoro.**

**-_Odiar_ é uma palavra muito forte... eu só... só não... – James gaguejou.**

**-Só não me ama como ama a Evans, não é?**

**James assentiu, constrangido.**

**-O que é que você está esperando? Vá lá ficar com ela, seu tonto! – Melissa disse, dando um sorriso para o garoto, que retribuiu e saiu correndo.**

**No meio do caminho, encontrou um Sirius, que praticamente foi derrubado, devido à correria de James ("Ei, cara, tá maluco, eh?").**

**-Lily! Lily! – gritou James assim que passou pelo Buraco do Retrato – Ah, ainda bem que você tá aqui!A Melissa... terminou... café-da-manhã... falou... eu e você...**

**-Ah, eh, entendi _tudo_ – Lily disse, sarcástica, e depois continuou, séria: - Dá pra traduzir?**

**-A Melissa... ela foi falar comigo... no café-da-manhã... e ela terminou tudo! Quero dizer, terminou o namoro! Nós já podemos ficar juntos!**

**-Mas será que ela sabe de ontem? Porque tipo... – Lily começou, mas foi interrompida por James. Ou melhor, por um beijo do James.**

**-Ca-ham! Ca-ha-haaam! CA-HAM, caramba! – gritou Marlene, que tinha surgido sabe-se lá de onde e estava parada ao lado dois dois, fingindo tossir ou o que quer que fosse.**

**-Hey, McKinnon, sabia que é falta de educação interromper o beijo cinematográfico dos outros?**

**Todos riram da piada de Lily.**

**_Não sei por que eu tenho a estranha sensação de que hoje vai ser um ótimo dia, _pensou Lily.**

**

* * *

**

**-Ah, claro, Evans – respondeu a loira, levantando-se e seguindo Lily.**

**-Eu... só queria dizer... obrigada... e pedir desculpas...**

**-Desculpas?**

**-Eu te julguei mal... pensei que você fosse uma pessoa que você não é.**

**-Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas... fiquei entre você o James esse tempo todo...**

**Um silêncio incômodo instalou-se.**

**-Então... amigas? – perguntou Lily, sorrindo.**

**-Claro! – respondeu Mel, também sorrindo.**

**E, por mais incrível que pareça, as duas se abraçaram, como se fossem velhas amigas.**

**-O que eu tô vendo é miragem ou o quê? As duas estão se abraçando? – indagou Sirius, com um meio sorriso.**

**-Ah, então é assim? A Lily pensa que vai trocar de melhor amiga assim tão fácil? Ahhhh, mas não vai MESMO! – indignou-se Marlene, levantando-se do sofá que dividia com Sirius.**

**-Você não acha que tem coisas mais importantas para fazer, não?**

**-Tipo o quê, Sirius? – Marlene perguntou, já sabendo qual seria a resposta, e não tentando esconder um sorriso maroto (é a convivência com certos quatro garotos...).**

**-Tipo... – e Sirius puxou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a cair em seu colo. Ele beijou-a. - ...isso.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooi!!!!! Gente, sorry pela demora, mas eu meio que tava passando por uma crise existencial, justo na época de voltar pra escola (leia-se tortura diária). E eu meio que não queria postar o penúltimo capítulo, pq eu não quero que a fic acabe. Maaas, tudo que é bom dura pouco, fazer o q? E eu sei que esse ficou very mini, mas é que tinha que ser assim. O proximo é o epílogo, e acho que vai ser um pouquinho maior.Bem, respondendo às 10 lindíssimas reviews:**

_**JhU Radcliffe - Que bom que você gostou daquele capítlo, e espero que goste desse (mini) capítulo também! Bem, na verdade, quem terminou foi a Melissa, neah? Demorei, eu sei, desculpe!Bjs!**_

_**Sassah Potter - Q bom que gostou! Espero que esse tbm esteja do seu agrad!Bjs**_

_**Nany Potter - Pois ée, porque se dependesse da Lily e do James... os dois não teriam se acertado, eu acho... Ahh, eu tbm tô triste!! Não quero que acabee!! Bjs**_

_**Thaty - Ainda bem msm! Bjs e atée**_

_**Lulu Star - Concordoooo!! Não, ela se conformou msm... até mostrou um lado dela que nem mesmo eu conhecia direito (resumindo: eu não tinha planejado fazer ela ficar mais legalzinha agora no fim).Q bom q vc tá gostando!! Eu li a sua fic e simplesmente AMEII!!Atualiza ela log, viu?Bjkas!**_

_**Camila - Jura? Uau, ganhei meu dia! Q ótimo que vc gostou! Bjs e atée!!**_

_**Mary Pontas B. Potter - Pois ée, tadinho mesmo, maas, agora ela reconhece que tava sendo uma chata (e bota chata nisso) e vai melhorar. Bjs**_

_**Ly Black - Oláa! huahauhaua, preguiça é foda!Bjs**_

_**Srta. Nunuh - huahauahuahauahu! Pois é, o Sirius tem mesmo uma mente muito fértil, por assim dizer. Muito fofos os dois, neah? Ah, ele não teria que me levar para a ala hospitalr, e sim pra... hm,er... hm...a...eh...hm... \embaraçada/ um jantar pra conhecer a família dele, eh, eh! hauhauha...Bjs**_

_**Mary Pontas B. Potter - Aaah, sorry!!! Mas agora ele já tá aqui e o próximo pode vir ainda essa semana (só pra eu inundar a minha casa de tanto chorar, maaas)...Bjs**_

**Gente, amei as reviews!! Então, continuem clicando no botãozinho roxo e reviewzando!! Até o próximo (e último, buáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) capítulo!!**

**Bjs**


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Lily acordou cedo naquela manhã de maio. O céu estava azul e o dia claro. _Uma linda manhã de primavera_, pensou. Levantou-se e viu a cama de sua amiga Marlene vazia. Mas havia um bilhete, escrito em uma letra corrida:

_Lily, saí para dar uma volta com Sirius. Até mais._

Lily sorriu. Fazia alguns meses desde que Marlene e Sirius Black estavam namorando. Exatamente na mesma época em que ela e James começaram a namorar. Se possível, o sorriso da ruiva alargou-se mais ao pensar no namorado e na festa.

Sim, a festa de formatura. Era a primeira vez em que acontecia na escola. Dumbledore pensou que como todos estavam muito nervosos e preocupados com a guerra, uma festa viria a calhar.

Arrumou-se cuidadosamente, ainda sorrindo feito boba. Aliás, sorriso que não tirava do rosto há muito tempo. Sua vida era perfeita. Tinha o namorado perfeito, os amigos perfeitos, estudava numa escola perfeita.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou James Potter, também sorrindo, com os cabelos mais bagunçados do que nunca, esperando-a no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

-Bom dia, meu amor! - ele disse, animado, segurando Lily pela cintura e puxando-a para um beijo terno.

-Uau, que animação, hein? - Lily disse, enquanto passavam pelo buraco do retrato.

-Claro, hoje vai ser a festa, que eu vou com a garota mais linda e perfeita de Hogwarts!

Lily sorriu e corou, envergonhada, mas não deixou de retribuir o elogio.

-E eu vou com o Maroto mais lindo!

-Por falar em Maroto... você viu o Sirius? - James perguntou, curioso, apesar de já ter uma vaga idéia de onde o amigo estava.

-Ele saiu com a Lene... - murmurou Lily, para depois completar, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios - Com certeza estão se agarrando em algum armário de vassouras.

James riu.

-Imagine se os professores te ouvem falar assim... imagine se a _McGonagall_ te ouve falar assim... tenho certeza que ela pensaria que foi por minha influência - James disse, ainda rindo.

-E quem disse que ela estaria errada?

Mais risos. Era assim, todos os dias. Felicidade era o que não faltava para os dois.

Chegaram ao Salão Principal e sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória, perto de Remus, Peter, Alice Taylor e Frank Longbottom. Realmente, toda a escola estava mais animada aquele dia. Ninguém falava sobre assuntos desagradáveis, ninguém estava lendo o Profeta somente para encontrar mais desgraças. Todos comentavam, animados, a festa, que apesar de ser em homenagem aos formandos do ano, seria liberada a todos.

Conversaram animadamente durante algum tempo, até que Remus saiu, com o pretexto de ir estudar e Alice e Frank simplesmente disseram que "tinham coisas a fazer". James e Lily também foram embora, deixando Peter sosinho, comendo, só para variar um pouco.

Resolveram dar uma volta nos jardins de Hogwarts. Caminharam, margeando o lago, até que se depararam com um outro casal, também muito feliz. Aproximando-se, constataram que eram Sirius e Marlene, que riam e jogavam água um no outro.

-Boooooooom diaaaaa! - gritou Lily no ouvido de Marlene, que gritou e quase caiu no lago, tamanho o seu susto.

-Calma, Lene - Sirius disse, risonho.

-Calma... isso foi porque ninguém gritou no _seu_ ouvido - disse Marlene, cruzando os braços e dando a aparência de uma criancinha emburrada. Porém, Sirius beijou-a, o que a fez sorrir.

-Animados com a festa? - Lily perguntou, sentando-se, porém não soltando a mão de James, que não parecia querer fazer nada a não ser contemplar a face da namorada. Impaciente, Lily puxou-o para o chão e ele acabou sentando, lançando-lhe um sorriso.

-Muito! - Lene disse.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, Sirius disse:

-Lily, você tem alguma idéia de por que Lene não quer me contar como ela vai estar vestida hoje à noite?

-Acontece que nós garotas simplesmente não contamos como vamos estar vestidas, Sirius. Dá azar - respondeu Lily, num tom cheio de razão, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

-Pera aí... que eu saiba é o vestido de _casamento_ que o garoto não pode ver... e que eu saiba nós não vamos casar... hoje não, pelo menos - James disse, franzindo o cenho.

Lily e Marlene riram.

-O quê? - Sirius e James perguntaram, em uníssono.

-Vocês garotos não entendem nada... - foi a vez de Lene responder, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Lily.

Os dois garotos trocaram um olhar, assim como as garotas, mas o deles foi confuso, ao mesmo tempo em que queria dizer "Do que elas estão falando, pelo amor de Merlin?".

A manhã passou-se rapidamente. Logo os quatro dirigiam-se ao castelo para almoçar. Novamente, o Salão Principal estava barulhento e repleto de conversas animadas. Parecia que, por um dia, os problemas haviam acabado.

O quarteto juntou-se aos outros amigos, rapidamente entrando na conversa. Apesar de todo o trabalho que os elfos teriam aquela noite, não deixaram de caprichar no almoço. _Coitados, trabalham tanto!_, pensou Lily.

Depois do almoço, os Marotos, Lily e Lene voltaram ao Salão Comunal, aonde ficaram jogando xadrez de bruxo e snap explosivo até as três da tarde, quando as meninas levantaram-se, suspirando, e dirigiram-se ao seu dormitório.

-Aonde vocês duas vão? - perguntou Sirius.

-Para o dormitório? - respondeu Lily, levantando uma sombrancelha.

-Nós _sabemos disso_. Mas o _quê_ vocês vão fazer lá? - foi a vez de James responder.

Lily e Lene trocaram olhares exasperados.

-Nos arrumar, o quê mais, pelo amor de Merlin?

-São três horas da tarde e a festa só começa às sete! Com certeza vocês não precisam de _quatro horas_ para ficarem prontas!

As duas apenas trocaram mais um olhar e sorriram, deixando os quatro garotos sozinhos.

Assim que se viram fora da vista deles, as duas caíram na gargalhada.

-Eles são piores do que eu pensava! - exclamou Lily - Primeiro, querem que contemos que roupa vamos usar e depois acham quatro horas muito tempo para uma garota se arrumar!

Elas riram novamente.

-Ok, chega. Temos que ir, senão vamos acabar nos atrasando para a festa!

* * *

-Rápido, garotas, eles estão impacientes! - gritou uma garota loira, entrando no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.

-O que eu posso fazer se o meu cabelo é meio rebelde? - exclamou Lene, que estava de frente a um espelho grande.

Lily estava do seu lado, ajudando-a a prender seu cabelo. Sorriu ao ver que Marlene estava impaciente.

-Não ligue para a Lene, Mel, ela só está nervosa.

Sim, Melanie Jenkins. Desde aquela conversa há alguns meses, ela e Lily haviam tornado-se amigas. Não _melhores amigas_, mas as duas também não se odiavam como antes e tinham conversas agradáveis. Depois de terminar com James, Melanie começou a sair com Amos Diggory, da Lufa-Lufa, e estavam até hoje namorando e iriam juntos à festa.

-Pronto! - Lily exclamou, feliz. - Podemos descer.

E assim fizeram. James e Sirius babaram, literalmente, quando viram suas namoradas descendo as escadas, acompanhadas de Mel.

Melanie usava um vestido rosa e justo, que caía-lhe perfeitamente bem, combinado com seus cabelos loiros e lisos.

Marlene, com os cabelos negros e ondulados presos num coque, que deixava alguns cachos escaparem, emoldurando-lhe o rosto, usava um vestido azul claro e repleto de pontinhos brilhantes.

Lily, porém, era a mais bonita de todas. Seu vestido era verde escuro, combinando perfeitamente com seus olhos, que brilhavam mais do que nunca. Seus cabelos, mais vermelhos e sedosos, estavam soltos em cachos que lhe atingiam os ombros.

Os garotos ficaram sem palavras e não teriam falado nada por um bom tempo se Marlene não tivesse dito:

-Uau, Sirius, obrigada, você está lindo!

Lily riu, enquanto via James aproximar-se, um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Você está linda, ruivinha...

-Você também, Jamie...

E saíram deixando um Sirius ainda confuso e uma Marlene sorridente para trás.

* * *

-E agora, senhoras e senhores, apresento a vocês... As Esquisitonas! - Dumbledore disse, sua voz magicamente projetada.

Lily ficou surpresa. Pensou que os Marotos fossem tocar! Além do mais, ela não tinha ouvido falar que o grupo As Esquisitonas havia voltado. Olhou, incrédula, para James, sentado ao seu lado.

-O quê? - ele perguntou, com finginda inocência.

-Eu pensei que você e os garotos fossem tocar, não As Esquisitonas!

-Bem, sim, nós íamos, mas há um tempo recebemos a informação de que As Esquisitonas voltariam, então preferimos ficar com os nossos pares.

Um sorriso de compreensão tomou conta da face de Lily.

* * *

-Sua cerveja amantegada, Lene - Sirius disse, entregando-a uma garrafa.

-Obrigada, Sirius.

Os dois estavam ofegantes. Haviam acabado de dançar várias músicas agitadas. Após descansarem um pouco, Sirius a chamou para dançar, dessa vez uma música lenta. A garota sorriu.

* * *

James envolveu Lily pela cintura enquanto sentia que ela colocava suas mãos em volta de seu pescoço.

A música começou, lenta. Vários casais entraram na pista de dança, mas Lily e James pareciam não se importar. A única coisa que viam, _que sentiam_, era que estavam juntos, e que nada, nem ninguém, _nunca _poderia destruir aquilo.

Giravam, lentamente, no mesmo lugar. Lily, com a cabeça encostada no ombro de James, que por sua vez cantava a música baixinho, ao pé do ouvido de Lily.

Quando a música acabou, ele virou-se para encarar os olhos verdes e brilhantes de Lily. Aos poucos foram se aproximando, vencendo a pouca distância que havia entre eles.

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo, Marlene e Sirius também dançavam. Para eles, também, parecia que eram os únicos naquela pista, naquele salão, na escola, _no mundo._

A música acabou, mas não para eles. Sirius, aliás, parecia nem se importar que outra música agitada substituísse a outra, seu foco era em Marlene. Subitamente, sem prever, disse:

-Eu te amo, Lene.

* * *

-Aonde estamos indo, James?

-Você vai ver! Não seja impaciente, Lils.

-Me diga aonde você está me levando, por favor!

Silêncio. Se não fosse pela mão grande de James que segurava-a pela cintura e a outra que tapava seus olhos, Lily pensaria que estava sozinha.

James guiava a namorada há alguns minutos quando finalmente parou, soltando sua mão direita e deixando Lily ver aonde estavam.

A Torre de Astronomia.

Lily correu até as enormes janelas, encantada. As estrelas estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca, como que em homenagem à ocasião.

* * *

Os olhos de Marlene arregalaram-se.

Claro, ela sabia que o Maroto gostava dela, mas nem tanto. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ser _amor_. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ouvir aquelas palavras de Sirius Black.

Em resposta, ela apenas beijou-o, de um jeito que nunca havia feito antes.

* * *

Era meia-noite.

Inesperadamente, fogos de artifício quebraram o silêncio quase palpável da Torre de Astronomia, no mesmo momento em que James virava-se para Lily e beijava-a.

-Eu te amo, Lily.

-Eu também de amo, James.

**_Fim_**

**N/A:Meu paaai! Que vergonhaaaa!!! Depois de tanto tempoo, a única coisa que eu posso fazer é pedir mil desculpas. Acontece que nesses meses eu passei por vários problemas - pessoais, familiares e escolares. Exemplo, o garoto que eu gosto está namorando, meu tempo de computador foi reduzido, tirei minha primeira nota abaixo da média (imaginem o escândalo), etc. Enfim... sorry mesmo! E eu também resolvi refazer todo o capítulo e pra isso eu achei melhor reler a fic todinha. E desculpem-me também pelo completo clichê da cor do vestido da Lily, verde escuro, mas é que eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar outra cor que fique tão bem nela.**

**Finalmente, o epílogo. Foi muito, muito bom escrever essa fic. Eu queria agradecer a Thaty, a Daji-Chan, a Nany Potter, a Mary Pontas B. Potter, a Srta Nunuh, a Ly Black, a Camila, Lulu Star, Sassah Potter, Jhu Radcliffe, Camy Horvath, a Arika, a July, a Maah, a Julinha Potter, a Tahh Halliwell (prometo que vou passar lá na sua fic assim que der, tá?Bjs!), a Cissy Belly Black, a Srta. Malfoy, a Mel Black Potter, a Chelle Black, a Zia Black, a Lynn Sparrow e a Mandy Hilton... enfim, todos que passaram por aqui... Ah, e a Kah Taylor, que me ajudou muito com esse epílogo.**

_**Thaty - Me desculpe pela demora! Espero que goste do epílogo. Muito obrigada por tá sempre passando aqui e deixando reviews! Bjs!**_

_**Daji-Chan - Que bom que gostou, e mais uma vez, me desculpe pela demora! Bjos.**_

_**Nany Potter - Eu sei, sou muito má! Me desculpee!! Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! E eu tava vendo no seu perfil do ff... você é do DF, neh? Eu também! Pode ser que a gente até já tenha se encontrado! Bjs**_

**Ok... é isso aí... mais uma vez eu peço desculpas... e agradeço a todos vocês! Espero poder voltar com uma fic nova em breve ou recomeçar a Totalmente...**

**Bjs**


End file.
